


Genma Unleashed

by wnelson001



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Genma was trained in the more sexual arts of dominating ones opponent.  Genma leaves a wide swath through the Nerima martial arts community of dominated opponents.</p><p>  Its PWP so storyline is not really existant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with raistlenmajere from HF

 

1 - First Victim

 

"See you Soun! Have a good time training with the master!" Genma called as Soun walked out the gate.

Soun was off to train with Happosai up in some wild mountains. He was leaving Genma as head of the household in his absence, something Genma had been hoping for the last month to happen. After spending so long in the house with the Tendo girls, his will had finally broken. He absolutely had to have the girls, he had to fuck them and make them his personal sluts. Nothing short of their total obedience would satiate his lust.

Right now, Akane, Nabiki and Ranma were all gone at school. That left only Genma and Kasumi home together. It was the perfect situation to get his plan moving.

"Well I have some laundry to do!" Kasumi said happily, turning on her heel and striding back towards the house.

He turned and watched as she walked away. Even beneath the flowing dress and apron she liked to wear, he could see the way the cloth curved around her body. He could see where it brushed against her legs and rippled about her ass. Imperceptible to the normal eye, Genma had long since been trained by Happosai to see that which no one else can. He could make out the exact, perfect shape of Kasumi's body purely by the way the way her dress moved.

It fueled his lust and he followed her into the house. She was quick about collecting her laundry basket and heading into the laundry room. He followed her still.

"Kasumi." Genma said, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Yes Genma?" Kasumi looked up, "Is there something you wish of me?"

"Oh yes, there is." Genma said, channeling his Ki skillfully.

Being a student of Happosai, Genma was a master of a skill known as seiyoku no jutsu, literally 'Technique of the Sexual Desire'. He could use his Ki energies to intice uncontrollable desire in another person. Through touch alone, his targets would feel heat and sexual arousal. It was one of the greatest techniques Happosai had ever developed and Genma had mastered it very quickly.

Stepping up to her, he put his hands on her shoulders, releasing his Ki into her body.

"Just relax Kasumi... You work so hard... You deserve a rest..." Genma whispered in her ear as he squeezed and massaged her shoulders.

"Oooh Genma, that feels good." Kasumi sighed, feeling a gentle pleasure start to radiate through her body.

"There's better ways to feel good Kasumi." Genma said, reaching down. He wrapped an arm around her waist and started to grope her ass. It was pert and lovely beneath his fingers. He ran his tongue up the side of her ear, making her give a soft moan. His technique was more than she could handle and her body was quickly becoming putty in his hands. She cooed and leaned into his arms as his hands worked further. He groped her breast and continued to feel up her ass.

"Genma... Genma..." Kasumi moaned, feeling her pussy start to wet with desire, "Oh yes..."

"That's right Kasumi. Just let it happen. Feel the pleasure my hands can give you." Genma whispered in her ear.

He rubbed his pelvis against her hip and wiggled his tongue playfully in her ear. His fingers squeezed pleasurably into her breasts.

"I'm not sure... if we should..." Kasumi started, glancing up at him.

"Let yourself go Kasumi. Enjoy the pleasure." Genma said, leaning forward. He kissed her on the lips, releasing his ultimate technique. The lust induced by his Ki was fed directly into her head, making her give a throaty moan through his kiss.

"You're right Genma, I want you." Kasumi breathed, looking into his eyes, "I want you bad."

"That's it sweetie. Just let it carry you away." Genma grinned, "Get out of those clothes."

Kasumi smiled and untied her apron. It came off with her dress as she pulled them over her head. She unclipped her bra and pushed off her panties, showing no reluctance or hesitation.

"Good, good. Bend over the washer." Genma said, pointing at it.

"Yes Genma." Kasumi obeyed, laying herself across the washer.

He knelt down behind her and put his hands on her gorgeous backside. He let his Ki flow from his fingers as he leaned forward. Moisture glistened between the lips of her pussy and he reached out with his tongue, teasing her gently. She had a very cute looking cunt, pubic hair shaved neatly around it.

"Oooh!" She moaned at the touch of his tongue.

Her young, juicy pussy had an immensely delicious taste to it and Genma pushed his tongue in deeper. He eagerly licked up every bit of delectable lubrication that dribbled from her. She moaned softly and grasped her breasts, squeezing and rolling them around as he pleasured her.

"Genma... Oh Genma, yes!" Kasumi cooed.

His hands felt over her silky, smooth skin, squeezing and toying with her soft ass. He was dying to see her cum. He wanted to make her scream in pleasure and just squirt her lovely juices everywhere. With nobody around to stop him and Kasumi practically melting in his hands, all his desires were for the taking.

"Have you ever had sex Kasumi?" Genma asked, slowly slipping a finger into her pussy, "Do you know what it's like to lay with a man?"

"I... I masturbate... with toys..." Kasumi moaned, "Never with a man..."

"You're going to love this." Genma said, sliding a second finger into her.

"Ohhhh!" Kasumi arched her back as his fingers touched her G spot.

He pushed his fingers vigorously against it, making her knees shudder. She cried out as bliss filled her mind. Her mouth hung open and she gripped the edges of the washer tightly. He pushed his fingers in skilled circles and precise motions, making her pussy clench and shudder around him. Her body was no match for both his talent and his skilled Ki. The walls of meager resistance in her body came tumbling down as he sank his fingers in deep, wiggling them just right to make her scream.

"Oh Genma! I'm going to cum already!" Kasumi cried out.

He swirled his Ki into his thumb and pressed it to her bare clit. The reaction was unimaginably intense.

Kasumi's knees went slack and she fought to keep herself upright. A veritable geiser of girl cum erupted from her pussy, spraying right into Genma's waiting mouth. He pressed his lips to hers, holding her body steady with his powerful hands. She screamed and cried, moaning uncontrollably from the sheer ecstasy of it all.

Genma thistily drank down her fluids, actually absorbing energy from the juices themselves. It's power flowed in his body and he felt his cock start to pulse with Ki. It was hard and powerful, ready to fuck Kasumi into being his slave.

Pushing her back up on the washer, he let her slump over it, totally exhausted.

"Don't think we're done yet dear Kasumi. You're going to be mine and mine forever." Genma said as he dropped his pants.

She just laid limply over the washer as her pussy dripped down her thighs. His cock throbbed eagerly, precum beading at the head of it. He rubbed her sweaty ass and his thick head pressed against her lips.

They easily gave way before him and he slipped inside her tight hole.

"Aaaah!" Kasumi cried out suddenly as her pussy was stretched open.

He pulled on her hips, he sank his enormous shafted into her hole. She found new strength in this surging pleasure as his power exploded into her. The burst of Ki made her entire body become like a raw nerve, every single touch, motion or sensation was translated into heaven-like bliss.

"Oh Kasumi, your pussy is holding me like a glove!" Genma moaned, pushing all the way up to his balls.

The tip of his cock nuzzled her cervix, making her moan and shiver. He pulled back his entire length and ran it home again. The sensation of such a motion made her entire body cry out in ecstasy, her every overloaded nerve explode with blinding wonder. It wouldn't stop there though. Genma did it again and again and again. As he worked her pussy, she drooled on the washer.

"Kasumi, you're like velvet. I can't stop. It feels so good inside you." Genma moaned, working away at her drooling cunt.

He held tight to her waist and fucked faster, shaking the entire washer with the force of his thrusts. Kasumi moaned half-heartedly as he pounded her without mercy. Her juices splattered everywhere, running freely down her thighs.

"Ahhhh... Here it comes Kasumi!" Genma grunted, "Take all my seed!"

He sheathed his cock completely inside her and an eruption of semen filled Kasumi in moments. It spurted out around him and splattered both their genitals. His Ki-empowered cum went to work immediately upon filling Kasumi's tight hole, twisting her thoughts and giving her an addiction to his seed.

He thrust twice more, shooting a little more into her for good measure. She gave a fleeting moan and her body went limp again as he pulled out of her pussy. His cum dribbled from her and ran down her supple thighs, pooling at her feet just by the sheer volume he released.

"Ohhh Genma... That was lovely..." Kasumi moaned, "But I want more."

She looked pleadingly back at him, unable to move for the most part.

"Tell me exactly what you want Kasumi. Tell me every dirty desire." Genma said, rubbing her ass lovingly.

"Right there, Genma, I want it in my ass." Kasumi pleaded, "Fuck my naughty little asshole like the slut I am."

"Oooh! Kasumi, you know just how to get me." Genma grinned widely, "But you are going to regret asking me to do this."

"Oh please, please make me regret it Genma." Kasumi begged.

He spread her cheeks wide and pressed his cum-covered shaft to her tight anus. She moaned out loudly as he pushed in, stretching the pitiful little hole wide for his big dick. She moaned happily, trying weakly to push herself upright. However, this only succeeded in getting Genma to wrap an arm around her and pull her body astretched even Her asshole was stretched even wider as he hilted his cock completely inside her.

"Ohhh yes!" Kasumi cried out, feeling him penetrate depths of her ass that had never been touched.

He used his powerful upper body to pull her legs up and drive himself deep inside her ass with each bouncing thrust. She moaned and cried out happily, loving the ass pounding he was giving her. She was incredibly hot inside and it felt exquisite.

"Mmm, Kasumi! Who knew you were such a dirty woman inside!" Genma growled as he fucked her ass. He held her hot, sweaty body against his and rammed harder and harder against her asshole. She moaned and cried joyously, pussy dripping juices everywhere. It ran down his cock and wet his balls.

"Take it! Come on, take my cock deeper!" Genma grunted, pushing absolutely as deep as he could manage.

"Waaaaah!" Kasumi cried out, "Yesss! Yes Genma~!"

"Now take all my cum!" Genma commanded her, burying himself inside her anus again.

"Yes master!" Kasumi screamed and he came.

An impressive explosion of spunk filled her bowels. It bubbled up and filled her with a wonderful warmth. She moaned happily and her sensitive body came again. She squirted all down the front of the washer as her voice filled the room.

"So good! So good!" Kasumi cried happily, her body shaking in his arms.

He slowly set her down and let her sink back against the wall. He stood over her, his cummy cock hanging in front of her nose.

"Clean me up Kasumi." Genma told her.

"Yes master." Kasumi smiled, holding her mouth open.

He laid his cock on her tongue and pushed it down her throat. She licked around it, eager to lick his cum off. Something in the back of her mind urged her forward, drove her to try and suck every bit of cum from this amazing dick.

"Good, good. Now Kasumi, you're going to be my sex slave for the rest of your life. You're going to help me take control of your sisters as well." Genma said to her.

"I will do anything you say master." Kasumi nodded, "May I finish the laundry first?"

"Go ahead. But I want you to help me with a little plan..." Genma smiled widely at his idea as he pulled up his pants.

 

 


	2. Second Victim

2 - Second Victim

  
Kasumi hummed happily as she worked through the kitchen. By Genma's orders, she only wore her apron and had her hair tied behind her head. "You know Genma, I've always admired you." Kasumi said over here shoulder. Genma was sitting in the dining room sipping some hot tea. "You really should share your love with my sisters." Kasumi turned around and brought the small plate of cookies out to Gemma, "They would adore you like I do."

"You know I hadn't thought of that until now. Thank you Kasumi, I think I will." Genma nodded, picking up a cookie. He took a bite and looked at it.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Genma exclaimed, holding up the cookie.

"What's that? Would you like to have sex again?" Kasumi asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yes, but not right now. I want you to make some rice balls. But I need you to add an extra ingredient."   
Genma grinned, "A snack for your dear starving sisters."

"Oooh Genma, you tricky genius. I wouldn't mind sharing in that snack." Kasumi smiled widely, "Nabiki and Akane will be home soon. We better hurry."

"Alright then." Genma nodded, standing up, "Into the kitchen."

Kasumi quickly obeyed, following Genma in. He undid and dropped his pants, his cock hanging out before him. Kasumi grabbed a bowl and knelt down in front of him. She eagerly wrapped her lips around him and started to suck on his hardening shaft. She worked him as skillfully and quickly as she could. Her tongue played under his foreskin and her fingers skillfully massaged his testicles. In the quickest orgasm of his life, Genma moaned and grunted. He poured his Ki energy into his balls, supercharging his semen with it's enticing powers. It erupted from his cock, pumping Kasumi's mouth full in a sudden burst. She backed off quickly, raising the bowl up to catch the semen. It splattered and pooled in the bottom of it.

"Delicious." She smiled after swallowing the load in her mouth, "I'll make these quickly."

"Good because I want to fuck your sisters hard now." Genma said, doing up his pants.

"And you will. I want them to experience your cock so very much. No woman should be exempt from your amazing tool. You should share it with the world." Kasumi sighed blissfully as she spooned rice from the steamer.   
She quickly did up a plate full of her special rice balls, each packed with Genma's rich seed.

"Kasumi! Father!" Nabiki called as she walked in the front door.

"Oh goodie!" Kasumi squealed, walking out into the dining room with the plate of rice balls.

"Kasumi, why are you naked?" Nabiki asked idly as she sat down.

"I'm not naked. See! I'm wearing my apron. It covers my naughty spots." Kasumi smiled, "Have a snack!"

"Thanks." Nabiki said, taking a rice ball from her as Genma walked in, "Hey panda boy."

She took a wide bite of the rice ball and Kasumi smiled. Genma ran a hand up her bare butt and squeezed it's soft skin.

"Genma, what're you doing?" Nabiki asked as she chewed, cocking her head as she watched Genma feel her ass.

"I'm enjoying your sister." Genma said, sliding a finger between her legs to feel her wet pussy. She quickly swallowed the rest of the rice ball and stared longingly at him.

"No, I mean, why aren't you doing it to me too? You're such a big man Genma. I bet your cock could make me cum harder than anyone." Nabiki said, standing up.

She stripped off her school dress right there and threw it on the floor. Her fingers worked quickly to pull off her bra and shoved off her panties. "Come on Genma, I want you. If Kasumi gets you, I want you too." Nabiki said sensually, swaying her hips back and forth. She walked towards Genma and put her hands on his chest. "I have to have you." Nabiki hissed, biting him on the neck.

"You're going to love this so much sister. That rice ball was packed with his semen. It's so delicious." Kasumi said, setting the rice balls aside as she knelt beside Nabiki. Her fingers played up her sister's thigh, kissing and licking her milky pale skin.

"Lay back Nabiki, I'm going to make you cum." Genma said, running his hands down her back.

She obeyed and laid back on the table, spreading her legs eagerly. Kasumi watched with a drip of drool on her lip as Genma knelt down and started to lick her sister's pussy. Unlike her sister, Nabiki had a full body wax and she was completely devoid of pubic hair, giving her an incredibly sexy look.

"Oooh Genma!" Nabiki moaned at the touch of his tongue.

His skilled Ki easily brought a flood of juices to her pussy and made her moan loudly. Kasumi sank back against the wall, sliding to the ground. She spread her own legs and began to finger her moist cunt. Her moans joined Nabiki's, filling the room with a chorus of ecstasy.

"Nice and wet, just dripping with juices. That's how I like it." Genma chuckled as he lapped at her pussy more.

"Genma, you're really good..." Nabiki moaned, "God why haven't we done this before?!"

She arched her back and moaned loudly, curling her legs around Genma's head. He moved to suck on her clit as a new flush of juices splashed forth. His fingers pushed deftly into her pussy and he slipped a pinkie into her asshole. Her voice rose to new heights, pushed by the uncontrollable levels of ecstasy that Genma was creating. His fingers were infused with his Ki energy, making them heat and tingle every single nerve they brushed over.

He skillfully swirled them around her G spot and her pleasure reached climax. She screamed and squirted all down his front, splattering girl cum over him. She cried and spurted more before falling limp on the table.

"You squirt more than Kasumi, probably the wettest girl I've ever seen." Genma laughed jovially as he sat upright. He pulled off his soaked shirt and tossed it aside. A quick motion over his belt and his pants fell. His cock was long and hard, eagerly awaiting it's gift of Nabiki's soaking wet cunt. Nabiki looked at his cock and let out a little moan of joy. She reached weakly between her wet thighs and pulled her lips open for him.

"Please." Nabiki begged.

"Oh yes. I won't disappoint." Genma grinned, moving down on her.

He pressed the thick head of his cock to her, sliding slowly into her. She moaned out in bliss as her body was totally overwhelmed by it. He sank inch by inch painstakingly slow into her tight cunt. She wanted him in her so badly and she squeezed weakly with her legs.

"Oh god yes! That's it!" Nabiki cried happily as his balls pressed against her.

"That's far from it Nabiki. I'm going to pound you so hard you'll be a drooling vegetable." Genma said as he pulled back.

His cock was like a piston, sinking completely inside her in one powerful motion. Her cunt burst with juices and it squirted out around him. He lifted her legs to put them on his shoulders as he started to really fuck her. His pelvis moved fast, sinking his entirely length with each glorious thrust.

Kasumi looked on with jealous awe, frantically masturbating all the while. Her fingers diddled her clit wildly and she tugged on one of her nipples. Her own girl cum was lightly pooling around her butt, brought forth by her lustful self-pleasuring.

"Oh Genma, yes!" Nabiki moaned hotly, loving the sensation of his cock pounding her whole pussy.

"Nabiki! You may not be as tight as your sister, but lord knows you make up for it in wetness and how amazing this feels." Genma moaned, holding her legs tight as he rammed into her again.

"Harder! Harder!" Nabiki cried desperately, twiddling her clit as he fucked her. The velvetiness of her pussy was magnificent and he just couldn't get enough of it. He shoved into her again and again, reveling in the ecstasy of her drenched slit. Nabiki was even higher on her cloud of bliss, her body being fucked into countless orgasms by Genma's magnificent shaft. She had never known that such ecstasy was even possible, but the laws of physics mattered little to her right now. She just wanted more and more of his cock.

"Alright... Alright, here it comes!" Genma grunted, sinking himself to the hilt inside her.

"Aahhh yes~!" Nabiki cried happily, her pussy clenching around Genma. A flood of wonderful spunk poured into her, filling her womb to the brink and making it spew out around him. She came again from his pumping cock, her eyes rolling back from the amazing levels of ecstasy.

"Amazing! So good!" Nabiki howled with pleasure.

Genma pulled back and shoved hard into her again, splattering cum all over the place. Nabiki gave a   
loud squeal and fell limp, panting heavily.

"That is a wonderful start." Genma sighed as he pulled out.

"Ahhhh!" Kasumi cried happily, cumming herself. She squirted lightly on the floor and let her arms fall at her sides. She breathed deep the sweet scent of sex in the room, closing her eyes as she rested against the wall.

"So how about a little ass now." Genma said, rolling Nabiki over.

"Oooh! Anal! Now that sounds like a time." Nabiki said happily as she was turned on her stomach.

"I'm going to cum so much you'll taste it." Genma chuckled, "Hope you can handle it all."

"If it's yours, I'll make sure I can." Nabiki smiled.

He pressed his large hands to her soft backside and pulled her cheeks apart. His wet dick pushed against that sexy little pucker, slowly sinking into it. In this hole, she beat out her sister for tightness, squeezing the head of his cock like a fleshy vice. "Oh now this is a good asshole." Genma groaned, "So tight I can barely fit." His cock sank deeper as he pushed down on her. She moaned lustily, her body limp on the table from the pleasure. The girth of his shaft was stretching her wonderfully and making her eyes roll back. The feeling was so much different than her pussy. This was tight and clenching, she could really feel the thickness of him. His penetration felt like such a deep violation of her being that it almost made her cum already.

"Deeper! Oh Genma, deeper." Nabiki cooed, clawing her nails across the table. Her anus pulled in the last of his erection, convulsing and clenching right around the base of his cock. She squeezed and clenched off and on, milking his cock for all she could. He rubbed his hands over her ass and pulled his wet shaft back. "Ooooh. I love the feeling of that goo in my ass." Nabiki moaned, "Just coating my sphincter like that." She cooed and rubbed her face against the table. Genma had to admit, Nabiki had skill. She definitely was no virgin. He slid himself into her again, loving the great pleasure provided by her ass.

"God I wish that was me." Kasumi moaned, starting to finger herself again. She slid her butt down further and licked her fingers. Another moan escaped her lips as those spit-covered fingers found her asshole. She pushed, feeling her insides squeeze and stretch around her two fingers. It felt great to rub that spittle deeper.

"Genma! Your dick is so big!" Nabiki cried as he shoved deeper.

"I'm gonna make you feel every bit of this." Genma grunted, sinking completely inside her innards. She cried out happily, her body bursting with pleasure. His balls slapped wetly against her ass, eager to divulge their contents. Her asshole was gaping when he pulled back. He pulled her cheeks wide, sliding a finger on either side of her rectum.

Much to her pleasure, he stretched her open wider. His cock waited, tip just barely touching her insides. He pulled on her sphincter and sheathed his erection completely inside her again. Her mouth jerked open and her tongue hung out, mind reeling at the ecstasy of the skewering.

"Oh yea... yea, this'll do it." Genma grunted, sliding back and forth quicker, "I'm gonna pump you full."

"Do it! Fill me with your spunk!" Nabiki cried out, "I want to feel it all up in me!"

"Yesss~!" Genma growled, burying himself inside Nabiki. A marvelous flood of spooge sprayed from him, splashing deep into her innards. She moaned in response, shuddering in wonder at the ecstasy surging forth from his semen.

"Genma... Oh that is perfect." Nabiki moaned in wonder as the warmth crawled up her spine.

"I love your ass." Genma sighed, slowly pulling out of her.

"So good." Kasumi sighed, sliding her fingers free of her own holes, "Genma, take me again."

"Not just yet." Genma said, standing up, "But you may clean me off."

Kasumi eagerly got upright and wrapped her lips around his shaft, sucking free all the juices and cum that covered him.

  
"You know... I think I may want to stay with you Genma." Nabiki sighed, laying her arm across her   
forehead, "You're a good fuck."

"Of course I am. I was trained by the most perverted man in existence." Genma laughed, "Good enough dear."

"Delicious." Kasumi smiled, licking her lips.

"You two wait here for Akane. Make sure she eats one of those. I want to break that girl in for Ranma." Genma said, "If she is anything like you two, she will make a fine wife for my son."

"While you keep us?" Kasumi asked eagerly.

"Of course." Genma nodded, "I could never let you go Kasumi."

"Thank goodness." Kasumi sighed happily. 


	3. Third Victim

 

Akane whistled happily as she walked through the front gate. School had been good and she had enjoyed going shopping with Yuka and Sayuri. Her girlfriends were a lot of fun and they adored her, and she them.

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Anyone home?" Akane called out, walking into the garden.

"In here sister." Kasumi's voice came from the dining room.

"Do we have anything to eat? I was out shopping with my friends and I didn't have enough yen to get any food." Akane said, stepping into the dining room, "What... why are you two naked? What if Ranma or Genma were to show up?!"

Nabiki was lounging behind the table, naked from head to toe with a magazine in her hands. Kasumi stood in the doorway with only a skimpy apron on that barely covered anything.

"Here dear, have a rice ball." Kasumi said, holding out a plate of them.

"Why are you naked! You haven't answered my question." Akane cried as she grabbed a rice ball. She took a bite from it and looked between her nude sisters. A very lewd feeling started to crawl up her spine. Her crotch started to get hot and a damp spot grew in her panties. She tried to ignore it and continue eating her snack.

"We were having sex." Nabiki shrugged simply, "In fact I can still feel his cum inside me. He's very good you know."

"What?!" Akane cried.

"Don't be afraid Akane, you'll have sex with him too and you'll love it." Kasumi said with a wide smile.

Akane stared in shock between her sisters, idly swallowing the last of the rice ball. Her pussy was burning by now and her desire was in full bore. She didn't know who or what for, but it was becoming very distracting. She found her legs weak and her body was resisting instructions.

"Me Akane." Genma said, walking in behind Kasumi, "Your sisters are lovely and if you're half as lovely, you're going to make me cum and cum again."

His hands slowly slid up Kasumi's hips and he pressed his lips to her neck. He kissed upward and met her lips. Their tongues entwined as Akane watched in shock. She tried to turn away, but Genma's bare, chiseled body was drawing her full attention. He slipped a hand into the side of Kasumi's apron and grasped one of her breasts while his other hand snuck between her thighs. She moaned in between kisses, body bristling with pleasure from his touches.

"Oh sister, you've gotten me all hot now too." Nabiki sighed, tossing aside her magazine.

Akane stared in disbelief as Nabiki scooted back, spread her legs to bare her shaved pussy and began to slowly finger herself. Her lusty moans made Akane squirm and her knees almost gave out. She took one step back and started to turn.

"Akane... Don't you want this." Genma called, sinking his finger deep into Kasumi. He released his Ki in a powerful burst, uncontrolled lust exploding into the slutty house-wife's body. She cried out loudly and came in an instant. Her willingness and desire for Genma made his Ki extremely effective and he pulled up her apron to show the flood of juices running down her thighs from the shuddering orgasm.

"I... I..." Akane stammered as she watched her sister endure a soul-wrenching orgasm that left a puddle between her feet. When Genma let go of her, she fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily.

"G... Genma... Genma please... more... I beg you." Kasumi groveled breathlessly as she looked up from the floor.

"Your sister first." Genma said as he walked towards Akane.

His cock was erect before him and Akane couldn't tear her eyes away. She wanted to stop, she knew how wrong it was to do this with Genma, but her own desires were completely overpowering. She couldn't hope to control it and her body ached for him.

"Kneel down and suck me off." Genma ordered.

"N... No... I... I don't..." She stammered as she unwillingly knelt down. He put his hand on the top of her head and she nearly came, a loud moan escaping her lips. Her muscles gave out and she fell against him, cheek against his hip and nose right near his dick. The sudden influx of his scent did make her orgasm. A delicious flood of girl cum wet her panties and ran down her thighs. "I... I... Let me... suck you... please."

He nodded and she leaned forward, wrapping her lips around him. The overpowering sensation of the orgasm mixed with the pure lust that seemed to be radiating from him made her completely lose control. Her lips wrapped around his head and she began to suck eagerly on him.

"Ohh sister... let's pleasure each other." Nabiki moaned, turning over on her hands and knees to crawl towards her. She helped Kasumi lay onto her back and then moved on top of her. Her head pushed down between Kasumi's wet thighs and she pressed her pussy to her sister's face.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi moaned as her sister began to lick at her pussy.

"Look at that Akane, your sisters are so horny they can't wait for me." Genma said, turning slightly so Akane could see. She moved with him, cock staying firmly in her mouth. The taste of his cock was completely and totally addicting. She barely had a glance for her incestuous sisters before continuing her self-throat-fucking.

"Nice... very nice." Genma moaned happily, running his fingers through Akane's hair.

He held onto her head and pulled down, sinking his cock completely into her throat. He came in a sudden burst, spraying liberal amounts of semen down her throat. The taste of his seed was absolutely the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She swallowed with eagerness, trying to suck every bit of cum from him that she could.

"So good..." Akane sighed as she pulled back, "I... I mean, awful! Terrible! It tastes like grime!"

"Awww... Isn't she cute when she tries to resist? Girls, help me break her. I want my son to have a docile slut of a wife." Genma said, snapping his fingers expectantly. Nabiki quickly got to her feet and helped Kasumi to her feet. They walked over to the still-stunned Akane and their hands started to work her clothes.

"N... No... I... I... Genma... Kasumi... Nabiki..." Akane fought with herself over the lust that broiled in her body.

"Come on honey." Kasumi whispered in her ear.

"Just let it happen sis." Nabiki cooed, pulling her sisters shirt off.

"His cock is amazing." Kasumi said and she pulled Akane's skirt down.

"My my, you are wet. I bet you really, really want it." Nabiki snickered and she slipped a hand playfully between her legs.

"Oh and her nipples are so hard." Kasumi said as she rubbed the front of her bra.

"Let's get the rest of those clothes off." Nabiki grinned, kneeling down next to her. Her hands slowly pulled down the wet white panties and she ran her tongue up the inside of her wet thigh. Akane let out a long moan as Nabiki's tongue rubbed against her nether lips. Much-desired and needed pleasure coursed up her body. She almost fell down from the ecstasy of it.

"Let me see your beautiful breasts Akane." Kasumi whispered, pulling her bra off. She licked at her sister's nipple and caressed her other breast. Genma stroked his cock as he readied himself to fuck the youngest of the Tendo sisters. The girls caressed and played with Akane's body, making her moan and cry out with ecstasy.

"Bend her over the table. I am going to pound that cunt until she is a total slut." Genma said, walking around the table.

"But.. But I... I don't..." Akane started to protest again. Nabiki pushed a finger in her cunt and made her moan loudly. She collapsed to her knees and she sank forward on the table. Genma walked around her and rubbed his hand up her ass.

"G... Genma!" Akane moaned out at the touch of his fingers.

"You're going to love this Akane. You're just going to die from the pleasure." Genma said and he knelt down behind her. His cock prodded at her wet cunt and she whimpered pathetically. Her hands shook and she hung her head. His cock head slipped inside her and she called out loudly. Ecstasy and heavenly bliss exploded through Akane as he split her pussy open. Near-virgin tightness, if it weren't for her masturbating, she would be the tightest thing he had ever fucked. It felt amazing to sink himself inside such a clenching, glorious cunt. He pulled on her hips and buried himself deeper. Akane's eyes rolled back in her head slowly as the pleasure overwhelmed her mind.

"Genma, Genma, Genma!" Akane cried, digging her nails into the table.

"Ohh... I want it." Kasumi said, starting to finger herself.

"Me too..." Nabiki cooed as she did the same on Genma's other side.

He got all the way down to his balls, stretching Akane's tight cunt to the very limit. She moaned and screamed, drooling down her chin from the pleasure. Holding tight to her, he pulled back and slammed himself into her pussy again.

"How hot is this..." Nabiki moaned, playing with her clit.

"I want that cock so bad." Kasumi panted.

"Come on Kasumi, let's do it more." Nabiki said, spinning around Genma. She pushed Kasumi back onto the floor and crawled on top of her. Her pussy hovered above Kasumi's mouth and she put her head between her sister's legs again.

"Genma, more!" Akane cried out, losing all pride and resistance as his cock ravaged her.

"Good, good. Give into it. Your just a dirty slut who lives for cock." Genma grunted, spearing her cunt again and again. She howled and her pussy clenched fruitlessly around his enormous shaft. He reached around her and groped her beautiful breasts. He held tight to her and drove harder, bent on making her cum the hardest she ever has, which means he needed to make her cum harder than she had earlier when he touched her head.

"More! More!" Akane moaned loudly.

"Say it Akane!" Genma slammed himself home harder, "Say what a slut you are!" He sank himself completely inside her and stopped moving. She looked back at him in desperation.

"I'm a slut! I'm your dirty slut! Fuck me forever!" Akane screamed at the top of her lungs, "I want to be your cock sleeve forever!"

"Goodie!" Kasumi called.

"All three Tendos together in Genma's harem!" Nabiki chuckled.

"That's it. Good girl." Genma commended her with a slap on her ass. She moaned and wiggled her ass eagerly, pushing back against him. He rewarded her by sliding back and sinking himself completely inside her delicious hole. Juices spurted from her and dribbled down her thighs.

Kasumi and Nabiki licked each others's delicious cunts, tasting the little bits of Genma's amazing spunk that still defiled their holes.

"Come on! Come on!" Akane cried and moaned, reaching down to tease her clitoris.

"Here it comes! Take all my load!" Genma grunted, piercing her hole again and again. He buried himself inside her and unleashed his full eruption of semen. It stretched her womb to the limit, making her cum again with sopping wetresults. He pulled out and sprayed his seed all over her ass. She moaned happily as his cum poured forth from her hole, making her sink face down on the table.

"Ohhh..." Akane sighed, her arms falling limp at her sides.

"Genma's cum." Nabiki cooed, turning and crawling over to her sister.

"Save me some." Kasumi said eagerly as she got up on her hands and knees.

The two of them pulled Akane's thighs apart and they took turns licking at the puddle of spunk between them. They slowly worked their way up and licked at her sticky, pearly pussy lips.

"That's good girls, that's good. Clean me too." Genma said, pointing at his cock. Kasumi obediently turned and wrapped her lips around him. She sucked him clean quickly while Nabiki continued lapping at Akane's well-used cunt. After a moment of the two of them cleaning the genitals of Genma's cum, he bore back down on Akane.

"Tell me Akane, are you mine yet?" Genma asked her, "Tell me how much you want to be mine and I might fuck you again."

Akane rolled over onto her back and spread her legs wide.

"Genma, I will be your slave and do whatever you want. I will suck you off every morning. I'll sleep in your bed. I'll give you anal! Just fuck me. Fuck me like the dirty slut I am!" Akane groveled loudly.

"Good, because I am going to fuck you like a damn whore." Genma growled, grabbing her thighs and ramming his dick into her.

"Ohh yes! Oh my god yes! Fuck meee~!" Akane cried at the top of her lungs.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Ranma yelled as he walked into the the garden and saw them fucking.

"What? Oh, I'll get to your girl side in a minute Ranma." Genma glanced over his shoulder.

"Damn you perverted old man, get off them!" Ranma yelled, lunging forward at his father.

 


	4. Failed Rescue

 

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Ranma yelled as he walked into the the garden and saw them fucking.

"What? Oh, I'll get to your girl side in a minute Ranma." Genma glanced over his shoulder.

"Damn you perverted old man, get off them!" Ranma yelled, lunging forward at his father. He slammed into Genma and kicked him across the room. Akane cried out pitifully and she looked up.

"Nooo! Ranma! Don't! I want Genma inside me!" Akane whined, pushing herself upright.

"Old man! This is way too far! It's bad enough that you've been a lazy fuck-off about our curses, but now you're fucking girls a tenth your age!" Ranma yelled, stomping across the room to him.

"You're pathetic!" Genma yelled, swinging his leg up. He caught Ranma across the face and knocked him back, "And you're next!" He grabbed Ranma's leg and hurled him into the pond. Water erupted high in the air and he became a she. The sun was almost set and Ranma sputtered, climbing out of the water. She shook her hair out of her eyes and glared at Genma.

"I'm going to kill you, you old perv!" Ranma screamed. She jumped forward, howling with rage. Genma exploited her anger and sidestepped, tripping her easily. She stumbled and ran into the opposite wall. Genma shoved up behind her and slammed his arm across her shoulders.

"You know, you interrupted me Ranma. I was quite enjoying my time with Akane. Very tight pussy." Genma said, holding her against the wall as she reached between her legs.

"Whoa! Hey! Old man!" Ranma yelled as Genma's fingers felt between her thighs.

"I bet you have a nice tight pussy too. Kind of sexy, fucking my daughter." Genma said, pushing his finger against Ranma's cunt. He charged his aura with lust Ki and drove it into her body. She moaned loudly and her pussy flooded with hot lust. Wet juices dribbled from her and her nipples grew hard against the wall.

"Old man! I'm gonna kill you!" Ranma screamed, trying to keep her mind together. Her heart pounded faster and she fought fruitlessly to not moan. His fingers were making her entire body buzz with pleasure in a way she had never felt. He pressed his cock against her ass and wrapped his arms around her chest. His fingers diddled her nipples and pulled her back from the wall.

"You know, I think I'll enjoy watching this..." Akane grinned, "Big, powerful Ranma fucked like a whore by his wonderful father."

"No! I won't! Don't you dare old man!" Ranma yelled.

"Don't I dare? How do you like this?" Genma asked, flooding Ranma's body with the most powerful lust Ki he could muster. His middle finger shoved up her slacks and dug between the lips of her pussy. Her crotch was quickly getting soaked and she moaned loudly.

"Ohhh... Nooo~!" Ranma moaned, shaking her head.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop." Genma said, immediately letting go of Ranma and letting her collapse to the ground. She moaned loudly at the shuddering pleasure of hitting the floor. Curling into a ball, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Well that's boring." Akane sighed.

"No, just watch." Genma crossed her arms.

Ranma rolled onto her hands and knees, trying to move. Each movement made her body burst with pleasure. The lust roiling inside her was totally uncontrollable and she was quickly losing her self control. Her hands shook as she reached down her pants. A single touch to the front of her pussy and she screamed with ecstasy. Her muscle control was torn from her grasp and she came. Her head pushed against the floor and an incredibly orgasm blasted through her body.

"Waaaaahhh~!" Ranma cried, clenching her hands against her bare thighs. Her body shook and collapsed flat on the floor. She panted and heaved, her eyes whizzing about wildly. She couldn't imagine anything that had ever felt this good. Winning any fight or learning any new move couldn't compare to this. He had never felt such a thing before and she had to have more. She couldn't control it, she just had to have more. "I... I..." Ranma stammered as she managed to get on her hands and knees, "Please..."

"Say it Ranma." Genma said, standing over her with his cock pointing towards her.

"More... Please give me more." Ranma moaned pathetically. She grabbed Genma's leg and slowly pulled herself up to her knees.

"Suck on me and I might consider it." Genma said, pointing at his cock.

"I don't... don't want to." Ranma reluctantly shook her head.

"Then enjoy masturbating, because I won't fuck you until you suck me." Genma shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Fine, fine." Ranma groaned, putting her hands on his hips.

She looked at the tip of his dick and sniffed lightly. His scent was much more enticing than she thought it would be, in fact it almost made her head spin. She stuck out her tongue and licked the tip. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but her body was betraying her so incredibly bad that there was no self-control left.

"Good start, go on now." Genma said.

"You suck on that cock right now or I'll push you down on it." Akane said passionately.

"Come on Nabiki, let's take a bath together while they do this. I want to be nice and fresh for the next good bout." Kasumi said, helping Nabiki to her feet.

"Only if you promise me a fun time." Nabiki grinned.

"Oooh goodie~!" Kasumi giggled, walking out of the room with an arm wrapped around Nabiki's waist.

"Ranma, go ahead now." Genma said as Ranma nipped at his cock a little more. She wrapped her lips around him and pulled a little further down on him. With half his cock in her mouth, she felt her insides start to churn. She squirmed awkwardly, her body aching for another amazing orgasm.

She went further, taking in more of his cock. She couldn't resist the taste of it any longer. It's flavor and scent was overpowering and exquisite. She knew in the back of her mind that this was messed up, but she just couldn't resist the temptation of something so delicious.

"Mmmm, that's good Ranma. That's very good." Genma groaned. He ran his fingers through his daughters hair and sighed happily. She sucked harder on him as his precum began to dribble into her mouth. The taste of it was wonderful.

"Your own child in your harem Genma. Naughty, naughty." Akane giggled, sitting back against the table, "You should really fuck her already."

"Not until she tastes my cum." Genma smiled.

He grabbed Ranma's head and started to throat-fuck her rapidly. She gurgled and gave a moan, feeling a pleasurable stimulation from it. She pushed her hand down her pants and slipped a finger into her wet lips. She moaned around his shaft, eyes slowly rolling back in her head.

"Ahhh! Here it comes!" Genma grunted, sinking himself in her mouth. He popped and spurted copious amounts of semen down her throat. His taste made her cum on the spot. Her pussy clenched around her finger and a new flood of juices wetted her pants. She jerked back, moaning loudly and falling on the floor.

He jerked off and spewed cum on her face, grunting and moaning loudly. Ranma panted and continued to finger herself slowly.

"Come on Genma! Fuck her now!" Akane cooed, spreading her legs and touching her own pussy.

Genma reached down and yanked off Ranma's pants, exposing her sopping wet crotch. He pulled her across the floor and picked her legs up, exposing her pretty pink pussy. All the while Ranma didn't stop playing with her nether-lips.

"Here it is Ranma." Genma said, pushing his cock against her fingers. She awkwardly touched his shaft and moaned loudly, feeling the head of his cock pressing against her. She thrashed her head back and forth in overwhelming ecstasy, astounded at the sensations of being slowly penetrated.

"Oohhh god!" Ranma cried out loudly. He pushed it deeper into her, splitting her cunt open wide. She cried out happily and arched her back.

"Ranma, you're tight! Damn tight!" Genma groaned, having difficulties trying to slip into his daughter.

"So big! Oh god it's so big!" Ranma screamed.

"Ooooh, I want it again." Akane sighed as she slowly played with herself, "I'm going to find my sisters."

She got to her feet, legs shaking as she twiddled her clit. She moaned her way out of the room, leaving father and daughter to fuck like animals.

"God yes! Oh yes! It feels so good!" Ranma howled. Genma held her thighs together and pounded away at her tight pussy. His bottomless testicles bounced against her asshole and she panted and cried.

"I'm so going to fill you with my cum Ranma. Teach you that this is your true self. You're really just a slutty whore, aren't you?" Genma grunted, "I'm so disappointed in you my 'son'. I think you'll be just another bitch in my harem."

"I... I am not... I'm not a whore..." Ranma panted and moaned, trying not to look at Genma as her pussy was ravaged by his immense cock.

"Yes you are. You are a damn whore!" Genma yelled, slamming himself completely inside her in a single thrust. She screamed and shoved her head back, cunt spewing girl-cum everywhere from the ecstasy of the orgasm. He thrust ruthlessly against her pussy and made her cum in wonderful chains of bliss. He ripped himself out of her and let her convulse in pleasure. She drooled down her cheek and her head lolled to the side.

"Now say it." Genma said, standing up.

"Whaa..." Ranma moaned, looking up weakly.

"Say what you are or I will not fuck you again." Genma told him.

"I... I don't... I mean..." Ranma mumbled, fighting with her own inhibitions and lust. Genma stared down at her. His cock dripped with her juices and the scent was making her slowly lose control. She bit her lip and nodded in agreement, finally giving into her wants.

"Then say it girl." Genma growled.

"I... I'm a... slutty whore." Ranma said under her breath.

"Say it louder!" Genma commanded.

"I'm a slutty whore." Ranma said louder as she looked up.

"Good. Now on your hands and knees." Genma snapped, kneeling down. Ranma obeyed slowly and turned over. Her ass stuck up in the air and she looked back at Genma with a slightly pleading look. He slid his hand over her ass and pressed his cock to her pussy. She moaned happily and arched her back.

"Oh yes~!" Ranma moaned.

"Come on, come on! You're so damn tight." Genma grunted happily.

Ranma's belly muscles convulsed and clenched, gripping his cock deep inside her. Her pussy couldn't stop flooding her body with pure, heavenly pleasure. Her arms shook and she shuddered, collapsing on her cheek, drooling on the floor. Genma pounded at her ass even harder, yanking on her hips and driving himself into her cunt again and again. He pulled back and dipped into her pussy teasingly, making her pant and sigh. He pulled back and rammed himself completely inside her.

She screamed her pussy clamped down tightly on him. He groaned and slowly pulled back, dragging on the walls of her cunt. She swayed and moaned loudly, fingers clenching and unclenching. Her body shook and squirmed, slowly pushing back in hopes of taking him in more. He rammed into her shoved against her cervix, making her voice cry out loudly. He teased her further, by pushing her forward and slowly dragging himself from her cunt. She sank onto her belly, breathing heavily.

"Alright, I'm going to fuck your whorish little ass now." Genma grinned, spreading her cheeks apart. He eyed her tight little sphincter and pressed his wet cock to the hole. She cried out and squirmed, clawing at the floor and clenching her toes. His cock was nice and wet with her juices, enabling it to easily slip through her anus and deep into her. She cried out and clenched her fists.

"Too tight! Too... too tight!" Ranma groaned, pressing her head down.

"Take it! Take it deep!" Genma moaned, shoving himself completely inside her.

He pressed against her luscious ass and pulled back, making her coo softly. With her ass wet and wonderfully lubed, he shoved himself back inside her and pressed his balls against her.

"Waaaahhh! So deep... so deep!" Ranma moaned and cried.

"I'm going to fill you with so much cum!" Genma yelled, slamming into her tight rectum again and again.

He grabbed her arms and pulled up, lifting her off the ground with his cock digging into her anus. He stood up, dragging her to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her chest and ripped her shirt open and groped her perky young breasts. She moaned and cried, her head lolling back on his shoulder. He held her tight to him and bounced her against his crotch. His cock shoved in and out of the amazing hole again and again.

"Ahhh! Here we go! Here it is Ranma!" Genma grunted, burying himself inside her. He erupted up through her bowels, spewing delicious sticky spunk into her. She moaned and cried, ass clenching around him as hot goo filled her insides. It drove her into another orgasm and her pussy squirted all down her thighs. He humped and grunted, enjoying the tail ends of his cum shooting into her.

"Ohhh god..." Ranma panted.

Genma slowly pulled himself out of her and let go of her. She sank down to her knees and slumped across the table, cum bubbling from between her cheeks.

"So Ranma. Are you one of my dirty whores now?" Genma asked blatantly, crossing his arms.

"Y... Yes... I am... I'll be yours." Ranma slurred tiredly.

"And what is your gender?" Genma asked.

"I'm a... a..." Ranma stuttered weakly.

"You've got a tight pussy and I will fuck you like a whore if you answer correctly." Genma said.

"I'm a girl... a whorish little girl." Ranma said, gasping softly.

"That's what I thought. Now join the other girls in the bath and get your self cleaned up. The night has just begun." Genma said, slapping Ranma's sweaty ass.

 


	5. Girls Time

Kasumi pulled Ranma down the hall with her. She had always wanted to fuck Ranma and now was her chance. Genma was somewhere else in the house and they would go at it again soon enough. For now she was going to satiate a little fantasy of her own.

"Kasumi! Where are we going?!" Ranma squealed as she stumbled after her.

"My room." Kasumi grinned, opening her bedroom door.

She pulled Ranma inside and shut the door. Her room was sparse and simple, just a bed, a closet and a desk. Both of them were already naked and so she wasted no time in tossing Ranma down on her bed, not even bothering to turn on a light.

"I've always wanted to fuck your girl side Ranma! Such gorgeous breasts and a cute butt!" Kasumi said, crawling up on top of her.

"K... Kasumi... I don't..." Ranma started and she quickly quieted when Kasumi kissed her. They rolled onto their sides together and kissed passionately for a good while, tongues swirling about one another. Their legs entwined and their breasts pressed together. Such beautiful supple bodies were quickly heating up in the hot lust of it all.

"Oh Ranma, I'm going to make this gorgeous body thrash with pleasure." Kasumi whispered, sliding down her body slowly.

She kissed down Ranma's bountiful breasts and licked at her nipples. The electric pleasure surging through Ranma's body made her moan loudly. She gasped and arched her back. Kasumi's fingers teased down her sides and she kissed across her belly. It wasn't as wild and uncontrollable as Genma's lovemaking, but it made her body feel hotter and weaker. She just wanted to lay there and let Kasumi do what she wanted.

Kasumi spread Ranma's legs and looked at her pussy in the dark. It's lips were wet and the scent of arousal was strong. She grinned widely and sat upright. Her long, slender legs slipped between Ranma's legs and she scooted up. Their glistening cunts met one another, nether-lips kissing gently. Kasumi rolled her pelvis against Ranma and they both moaned loudly.

"Oh Kasumi!" Ranma moaned loudly, her relaxed nerves suddenly traced with the bright fires of ecstasy.

Their thighs rubbed together and juices flowed rich, wettening their crotches completely. The girls writhed and squirmed as pussies rubbed together thoroughly. The sensation of her lips rubbing against Kasumi's was very, very pleasurable and she knew it was second best only to Genma's cock.

"Oooh this is nice. I think I need to find some toys." Kasumi giggled, pulling herself back.

"Toys?" Ranma wondered.

"Yes, I have some fun ones." Kasumi said, "I might be quiet and reserved, but I love cumming my brains out every night."

She turned and sat up on the edge of the bed. Out of the bottom drawer of her desk, she pulls out a number of things and lays them across the desk. Her first pick is a small vibrating bead, little more than foreplay to someone of Kasumi's lust, but it is enough to make Ranma scream.

"What's that?" Ranma asked, hearing the light buzzing from the egg.

Kasumi grinned and pressed it to Ranma's nipple. She gave a sharp gasp, surprised at the amazing sensation caused by the powerful vibrations. Kasumi just giggled and moved it to the other breast, teasing her sensitive skin along the way. The pleasure grew evermore as the vibrations excited her nerves to the point of breaking. Her mind reeled as she thought about what it would be like if this thing touched her pussy. Her imagination didn't have to wait as Kasumi moved down quickly. Her fingers split the folds of her pussy and the anticipation grew higher. Ranma bit her lip and she pushed her head back, body aching and roiling with eagerness for it.

The buzzing bead touched between her lips and she gasped. Like fireworks, pleasure popped through her and lights burst in her vision. She moaned and the bead slid up and down her slit. It was amazing and her heart beat in her ears.

"Just wait. This next one will blow your mind." Kasumi grinned, pulling the lips back off Ranma's clit. The air that touched it was enough to make her moan in pleasure, but that was far from all would touch it.

Kasumi turned the bead up to max and touched it to her clit. It was nothing short of lightning striking her body. She jerked back and her entire body locked up. Muscles clenched tight and her heart skipped a beat. Her mind blanked as it was bathed in pure heaven for what seemed like eternity. After what was, in reality, just a few seconds, she came in an explosive shower of girl-cum. A beautiful spray showered her thighs and wet the blankets. Her body fell limp, her breath coming in short pants.

"That was an orgasm! I don't know why, but that was immensely entertaining for me to see you cum so hard so easily." Kasumi giggled, putting the bead between her own thighs. She slipped it into her pussy with a small moan and reached over to get a vibrator off the desk.

"I... I can't... Not... Anymore." Ranma mumbled weakly and she tried to raise her arms pathetically.

"Oh trust me Ranma, you can take more. Look at this big guy. It vibrates too, but it brings the wonderful vibrations deep inside your naughty little cunt." Kasumi grinned, waving the ten inch vibrator back and forth.

Ranma stared wide-eyed at it with both apprehension and desire glittering in her eyes. Kasumi took it as an invitation to start. She teased the tip of the plastic phallus against her wet vagina. It slipped in easily and she pushed it up to the base, splitting Ranma open.

"Ohhhh! That... That wasn't bad." Ranma moaned and sighed in relief.

"I haven't turned it on yet." Kasumi grinned with a slightly malevolent tone.

"what?" Ranma squeaked fearfully.

Kasumi, with intense pleasure, cranked the vibrator completely on in one motion. Ranma cried out and thrashed on the bed. She screamed and moaned, hands clenching and legs squirming about. The vibrations raced up her spine and her entire body rocked to the very core with pleasure. She pulled the vibrator back and shoved it in again, making the ecstasy increase ten fold.

"Kasumi! Kasumi, oh god Kasumi! So good! So amazing!" Ranma screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You know, that looks very good..." Kasumi licked her lips. She pulled the buzzing bead from her pussy and tossed it aside. Ranma gave a pathetic wheezing whine as Kasumi pulled the vibrator from her. She turned the wet pleasure tool around and sank it up inside her own cunt. She moaned loudly and put a hand on the wall to stay upright. Ranma laid dazed and confused before her, barely capable of breathing and staying conscious. Kasumi cooed and sighed, pulling the vibrator free from herself and turning it off.

"What's going on here?" Genma asked, walking into the room. He was buck naked, Kasumi turned around and looked at him, a blissfully joyous look on his face.

"I'm just showing Ranma the pleasures of a woman's body." Kasumi said.

"Don't stop on my account." Genma said, flicking on the light to better watch them.

"You heard him." Kasumi grinned and she reached for the last toy on the desk, "I've always wanted to use this." She held up a two-ended dildo about twenty inches long with a wide knot in the middle.

"Oooh! Is that what I think it is?" Genma chuckled, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk.

"Watch and find out." Kasumi said and she slid the dildo into herself. She moaned long and loud, clenching her toes as she pulled higher on it. It nudged against her cervix and the knot squished against her nether-lips. She widened her hips and slipped it up and down slowly. The pleasure from the deep penetration made her moan and arch her back.

"Go on. Fuck her with it." Genma instructed, pointing at her.

"Happily." Kasumi moaned. She turned Ranma over and raised the dildo over her wet cunt. A squat directly down and she speared deep inside the sexy redhead. The forcefulness made them both moan wildly. She squeezed her knees against Ranma's sides and squatted against her again, slapping their asses together. She moaned with each bounce because of the motions of the dildo.

"Kasumi! yes! Deeper!" Ranma moaned louder.

"I think I'll have to join in." Genma said and began to rub his hardening cock. He pushed Kasumi forward and caused the girls to moan again. The tip of his cock dribbled precum and he nudged it against Kasumi's asshole. The tight sphincter slowly gave way with loud moans and low coos, Genma's enormous shaft sliding slowly into her. She moaned loudly and arched her back, wonderful ecstasy surging up her spine.

"Oh I love it! Your cock is amazing!" Kasumi cried out, hugging tight to Ranma's lovely body.

Their pussies surged with pure ecstasy as the dildo shuddered back and forth between them. Genma hugged tight to Kasumi and drove his cock into her with increasing speed. Wonderful pleasure filled Kasumi's body.

"So much pleasure. So good." Kasumi moaned loudly. Her body had never known pleasure like this, a nice dildo filling her cunt and a huge cock stuffing her asshole. She came in a great explosion of girl cum, splattering all their bodies. Genma slowly tugged out of her hole and leaned back. Kasumi groaned and fell sideways, exhausted for the moment. The dildo slid slowly out of Ranma and just stuck inside Kasumi.

"Another asshole for me." Genma grinned as he eyed his daughter's lovely hole.

He bore down on Ranma and spread her ass cheeks. At this point, Ranma was so tired that she barely could get out a moan when Genma started to sink into her asshole. He grabbed her ass and pistoned in and out of the clenching hole.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard Ranma. Your pathetic little ass is practically milking me." Genma grunted, fucking away at the tight anus. Ranma moaned weakly and clenched at the blankets, more and more pleasure overwhelming her orgasm-riddled mind. Without any sort of rest, she quickly became a drooling vegetable of pleasure and exhaustion. Genma sank himself completely inside her and came again, spurting a gigantic load up her rectum. It filled her innards and he slowly dragged himself out of her. Her ass gaped and cum bubbled forth slowly, making a mess between her thighs.

"That looks delicious." Kasumi smiled, lying back next to her. Genma crawled over to Kasumi and shoved his cock between her obedient lips. She sucked and slurped, cleaning him from tip to balls. Her hands gripped and pushed on the dildo in her pussy. She was desperate for more pleasure. His cock stiffened in her mouth and he pulled himself back.

"On your hands and knees Kasumi. You know what you want." Genma commanded.

She crawled forward and turned over, pulling the dildo from her drenched cunt. He lined his long, thick shaft up with her pussy, sliding it home in a single thrust. Her voice cried out in the empty bedroom and he began to ram himself in and out of her wildly.

"Oh yes Genma! Yes! God that good!" Kasumi called, her hands frantically scrambling for the Vibrator laying near Ranma. When her fingers found it's wet, slick surface, she picked it up and began to rub it against her ass. It easily slid inside, probing inches deep into her well-used anus. Genma swatted her hand aside and turned it up. The vibrations made both her holes quickly clamp down, holding the penetrating objects tight. Genma groaned and and pulled back on the vibrator, making her pleasure surge wildly.

"Kasumi, my dear, you have the womb of a goddess!" Genma moaned, holding her tight to continue fucking her. The vibrator slipped past her sphincter and disappeared into her asshole, still vibrating and buzzing. Electric pleasure surged up her spine and she moaned uncontrollably. Her orgasms were coming nearly every second now, her body no longer producing enough juices to squirt. She simply dribbled weakly down her thighs, more eeked out by his every thrust.

"Make me cum Genma! Make me cum more!" Kasumi cried loudly. Her pussy clenched and she turned her head from side to side. Her body was sweaty and her hair stuck to her face. She couldn't imagine that anything could feel so amazing as this. Genma's balls slapped her with each thrust, furthering the sensations by bouoncing against her engorged clitoris. As drool ran freely down her chin, he thrusted himself into another orgasm. His balls churned and dredged up a thick virile load into her cunt. Her womb filled with his cum and it burst forth from her. Heat grew inside her as he filled her to the breaking point. Her belly stretched a little from the richness of the orgasm and he finally pulled out of her.

"Awww yea, that's it. Perfect." Genma sighed happily, slapping her on the ass playfully. The action sent another shockwave of pleasure surging through her body from the vibrator deep in her ass. Genma smiled and pushed a finger into her asshole. He felt the toy inside her and pushed another finger deep into her hole. Her hole stretched wide as he pulled out on her. He exposed the toy and, with a weak push from Kasumi, retrieved it from her.

"Ohhh... so good..." Kasumi mumbled.

"Sorry Kasumi, can't have you blissed out all the time. Someone has to cook and clean." Genma said, turning the vibrator off and tossing it aside. He sat back on the bed, leaning against the wall. Kasumi turned and crawled over to him, cuddling up against his side.

"Hey, you know... you've been cumming lots inside us." Kasumi whispered after a moment of silence. She toyed a finger through her messy cunt and brought up a coating of pearly goo, which quickly disappeared into her mouth a second later.

"Nothing better than filling a tight young pussy to the top with wonderful cum." Genma grinned widely.

"I was thinking... we could make your harem bigger." Kasumi suggested as she toyed with one of his nipples.

"Go on." Genma said, looking down at her.

"You know how much I love you Genma. I want you mine forever. I want to have your children." Kasumi whispered in his ear, hand splayed across his firm chest.

"Of that I have no doubt dear." Genma nodded.

"Then do it. Let us bear your children. Akane, Nabiki, Ranma and I. Impregnate us and let us all give birth to your wonderful children. The women will serve you from the moment they are old enough until you are in your grave. The men will carry on your name and give the Saotome school great renown." Kasumi said, running her hand down his cock.

"You have a fine point Kasumi. You are right. You four girls will bear my children and I will have a grand training hall. As you have pledged yourself to me, the Tendo Dojo will become mined after your father passes away and we will turn it into the Saotome Dojo of Anything Goes." Genma said pridefully, his eyes shining with glee.

"Oh Genma, I love you so much." Kasumi cooed, laying her head across his chest.

"I love you too Kasumi dear." Genma agreed, running a hand lightly through her frizzled hair.


	6. Friends

Saturday morning. Soun was still gone and the house was relatively quiet. Relatively.

"Ohhh Genma yes! Oh fuck yes!" Akane cried out as Genma rammed himself into her well-used cunt again and again. They were fucking flat on the dining table with her face down and her legs wrapped around his waist. Kasumi had gone shopping and, at Genma's request, she dragged along Ranma and Nabiki to help her. This left Genma alone to fuck Akane all morning.

"Your pussy is so great Akane. Come on, take my cock deeper." Genma grunted, slowly nudging himself completely inside her. She moaned and sighed at the deep penetration, cooing with delight. Her drool dribbled on the table and she gripped the edges of it.

"It's so good. I love your cock Genma! I love how deep you are!" Akane whined and moaned.

"And what else do you love?" Genma asked as she slowed his fucking.

"Your cum! I love your cum Genma!" Akane cried out lustily. Genma moaned and sank inside her, unloading his balls rapidly. A thick, delicious load of spunk filled her cunt to the brim, bubbling out around his cock and onto the floor.

"Ohh yea... that's it." Genma sighed, pulling out of her.

"I never get tired of this..." Akane closed her eyes and laid her head down.

"Hey, I got an idea. Akane, why don't you invite your friends over? You know, those two cute brunettes from your school. They've got some sexy asses on them, I've seen them over here before." Genma suggested as she sat up.

"Yuka and Sayuri? Oooh they're pushovers. You could fuck them in minutes." Akane grinned, leaning forward to clean his dick of cum.

"No, no. Not that fast. I want you to take them first. I want to watch you and the girls go at it. But I also want you to do one thing. Before you start having sex with them, come find me and let me load your cunt again with cum. That way when they're eating you out..." Genma grinned widely.

"They'll become attached to you without even knowing it! Genma, I love you for your devious and dirty ideas." Akane sighed, rubbing her face on his wet dick.

"Good, go on and take care of it now." Genma said, waving her off.   
*******

 

  
"You know it really is a nice day out Akane. I'm really glad you invited us over to sunbathe." Yuka said in her usual quiet tone.

"Is that old man going to be here the whole time?" Sayuri whispered to Akane. They stood in the back yard, Yuka and Sayuri looking over at him. Akane giggled with a knowing smile and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me girls, I'll be going." Genma said, getting up. He had redressed before they got here because he wanted this plan to go off like he saw it in his head. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, awaiting Akane.

"See? No problem." Akane smiled, fluttering out another beach towel on the grass by the koi pond.

"Good. I'd feel weird of some old man was staring at me in my bikini." Yuka cringed, pushing her pants off to reveal a blue bikini bottom.

"Yea, like that really old codger that steals our underwear at the school." Sayuri stuck her tongue out in   
disgust. She pulled her shirt off to show a bright white bikini top.

"Happosai? Yea, he's a bit of a lecher isn't he?" Akane snickered, pulling off her dress.

"Akane! Why are you just undressing out here?" Yuka hissed.

"Because it's my backward and I want to sunbathe naked." Akane said with a frown, "Don't be such a square Yuka. At least get some sun on your breasts. It's good for you and I know that you would look a lot sexier with tanned tits."

"Really? You think?" Yuka asked, looking down at her blue top.

"Of course! Get those puppies out here." Akane said, yanking off Yuka's top.

"Eeeep!" Yuka squealed, quickly covering her breasts. Sayuri laughed and pointed at her.

"What're you laughing at Sayuri? Your butt needs to get tanned." Akane said, easily and quickly undoing the ties that held on Sayuri's white bottom, "Everytime you're getting changed at school, everyone has to put on sunglasses for how white your ass is."

"Hey! Akane! Not cool!" Sayuri whined, covering her pussy.

"Loosen up girls and take your clothes off. Genma said he's going to leave and the rest of the house is   
already gone. just lighten up and get some sun." Akane sighed, tossing their bikini parts on the ground.

"I... I suppose." Sayuri sighed, reluctantly taking off her top.

"Yea, if you two can do it... so can I." Yuka mumbled slowly pushing down her bottoms.

"See! Two sexy women butt naked laying in the sun!" Akane exclaimed, slapping their asses playfully before she laid down on her stomach.

"Sexy?" Sayuri asked, looking at Akane and then at Yuka.

"I have an idea." Yuka whispered in Sayuri's ear, "Let's put the moves on Akane."

"Yuka!" Sayuri squeaked, quickly stepping over to lay down on the next towel.

"Can't tell me you wouldn't want her fine blue-haired pussy." Yuka whispered in Sayuri's ear as her hand slowly caressed her ass.

"Okay... but just lay down." Sayuri muttered under her breath.

"What are you two whispering about?" Akane asked, turning her head to look at them.

"Nothing!" Yuka squeaked, quickly laying down on Sayuri's opposite side.

"Hey! I forgot the tanning oil." Akane said suddenly.

"Right here." Yuka said quickly, jumping up and digging the bottle out of her purse.

"Well put some on me please." Akane said, crossing her arms under her head. Yuka bounced happily as she knelt behind Akane. The light brown fluid spread across Akane's shoulders and Yuka started to rub it in, making her skin shine beautifully. She worked it up Akane's arms and down her back, reaching just above her butt before stopping.

"Yuka, what are you doing?" Akane asked.

"What?! Nothing! I'm not doing anything!" Yuka squeaked, only too aware of the growing warmth in her crotch.

"No, I meant, why did you stop? Keep going. I don't want my butt sunburnt and be sure to rub it down in deep." Akane said, "I like having my pussy tanned."

"What?!" Yuka squealed and Sayuri's head popped up.

"I mean it, rub that stuff on my pussy so it doesn't burn." Akane sighed in annoyance.

"O... Okay." Yuka stammered and she poured some more oil in her hands. She shook a little as she rubbed it into Akane's well-toned ass. Her fingers trembled and she nervously spread Akane's asscheeks, exposing her cute little anus. Her hand worked slowly down her butt, rubbing in the oil.

"Keep going." Akane cooed, spreading her legs. Yuka smiled nervously and she felt a wetness growing in her crotch. She slowly and lightly rubbed the oil over Akane's shaved pussy, making it glisten with sunlight. Akane gave a soft moan and Yuka jerked her fingers back. She quickly continued down Akane's thighs, rubbing the oil into her lucious skin. She seemed to give a now-dejected sigh at Yuka's reluctance to play with her pussy.

"Yuka, can you do me too?" Sayuri asked, untying her ponytail and pulling her hair out of the way.

"Uhh... Uhh, sure." Yuka said, starting to have trouble with her rising lust. She filled her hands with oil and rubbed down Sayuri's back. Sayuri's ass was squishier and more lovely than Akane's, driving Sayuri even hornier. She squeezed her thighs and squirmed awkwardly as her pussy juices began to drip out. Her fingers slipped between Sayuri's asscheeks and rubbed down her hot little asterisk with oil. Sayuri squeaked in surprise at Yuka's explorative finger.

"S... Sorry." Yuka stammered, moving further down to gently rub Sayuri's warm pussy.

"No, it's okay..." Sayuri cooed softly as Yuka's fingers rubbed over her pussy. She continued down her thighs with the oil and finished up.

"Let me do you now." Akane said, pushing herself up. Her breasts jiggled and Yuka blinked, her mind going blank for a moment.

"Right! Yes, thank you Akane." Yuka shook her head and laid down.

Akane's hands were stronger than Yuka's and she was more giving a massage than rubbing in oil. She kneaded the muscles down Yuka's back and slowly worked her way towards her butt. Yuka fought the urges to moan that were constantly coming from Akane's hands. Akane reached her butt and began to squeeze and play with it. Yuka looked nervously over at Sayuri. Her head was facing the other way and she seemed oblivious. Akane's fingers slowly worked down, sliding towards her asshole. A finger, well oiled, slipped inside and Yuka gave a sudden moan.

Akane grinned widely and began to play around in Yuka's ass. Once Yuka was breathing heavier and her pussy glistened with wetness, Akane pulled her finger out and worked down. She rubbed Yuka's cunt with strong strokes and precise touches, making Yuka moan louder.

"What?" Sayuri mumbled, looking over. Her eyes went wide when she saw the look of pleasure on Yuka's face. She looked down and saw Akane fingering her pussy slowly. After a moment she pulled her fingers free and continued to oil Yuka's thighs. Once she was done, Sayuri got up.

"Akane, I think you need a bit more oil on you." Sayuri said, taking the bottle.

"Ohh?" Akane smiled slightly.

"Yea, we wouldn't want those breasts of yours to burn. They're too beautiful for that." Sayuri whispered, pouring a bit of oil across Akane's chest. Akane cooed as Sayuri's fingers gently rubbed her breasts. They slicked over her nipples, rubbing the oil around to make her skin shine. Sayuri worked down further, oiling Akane's entire body. Her hands shakingly reached Akane's bare pussy.

"Go on." Akane whispered as Sayuri glanced up nervously, "Do it." Sayuri nervously slid her oily hand between Akane's thighs and began to rub her pussy. Akane moaned openly, grabbing her glistening boobs in both hands. Sayuri seemed to gain a bit of confidence from this and she slid a finger inside Akane.

"Oh yes~!" Akane moaned, closing her eyes. Sayuri sliped a second inside and began to slide it around.

"Sayuri, no fair! That was my idea!" Yuka whined as she got up on her knees. She grabbed the bottle of oil and poured some in her hand. Pressing her body to Sayuri's back, she smeared the oil down Sayuri's front and began to rub over her breasts. Sayuri gasped at the sudden touch of her nipples. Yuka oiled her entire front well and began to play with her pussy. Sayuri tried not to moan, but it was a fruitless effort as Yuka's fingers easily found her clitoris.

"Yuka, you need some oil too." Akane sighed, pushing Sayuri's hand away.

"She does, doesn't she?" Sayuri cooed, turning on her.

"What?" Yuka asked, seeing both girls staring lustily at him.

"We're going to oil you up." Akane said, taking the bottle. They poured the last of the oil into their hands and began to rub over Yuka's breasts. Their hands slid over her entire body, leaving it shining and beautiful with oil. She moaned and swayed on her knees. Akane's hands were skillfully working either side of her waist with a finger in her asshole and two in her pussy. Sayuri's hands played with her breasts and twiddled her nipples.

"Ohhh girls! Oh Akane!" Yuka moaned, her body shuddering with pleasure. She came and squirted on Akane's hand, her asshole clenching tight on her finger. Her muscles gave out and she collapsed back on the towel, panting heavily.

"Now you Sayuri." Akane said, turning to her.

"What?!" Sayuri squeaked in surprise.

"Keep upright there or lay down. Choose quickly." Akane said, advancing on her. Sayuri turned and laid down on her towel, spreading her legs for Akane.

"Good." Akane grinned widely, bearing down on her.

"A... Akane... I'm a virgin. Please... Mercy." Sayuri stammered weakly.

"No mercy. I will make you cum." Akane said menacingly. She spread Sayuri's legs wide and raised her ass up onto her lap. Two oily fingers shoved deep into her asshole and Sayuri moaned loudly. Akane then pushed three fingers into her pussy and broke her hymen, eliciting a loud gasp. The pleasure was far more powerful than the pain could ever be and she moaned long and loud. Akane pressed her thumb to her clitoris and began to finger her ass wildly. She moaned and panted, pleasure erupting through her body. Her finger played rapidly across her clit and made her ass squelch from the oil.

"Ohh... Oh god... Akane!" Sayuri moaned loudly. She squirmed and cried out, inexperienced body cumming easily. She screamed and came, squirting high in the air with an impressive spray. She collapsed and her head lolled to the side.

"What happened to our plan?" Genma asked as he walked, completely naked, towards them.

"I don't know. This just happened. They're ready to be fucked though." Akane said happily.

"Huh?" Yuka said half-heartedly.

"Whaa?" Sayuri managed to mumble.

Genma stood over them, his foot-long erection hanging out in front of him. "Girls." Genma said expectedly, pre-cum beading at the tip of his cock.

"Oh my..." Sayuri breathed.

"...God." Yuka finished. They found new strength at the sight of the huge cock and both of them turned over and got up.

"Now those are some sexy bodies." Genma said, eyeing their well-oiled forms.

"Please fuck us." Yuka asked.

"Yes, I want your cock." Sayuri said.

"You." He pointed at Sayuri, "On your hands and knees and you sixty-nine with Akane."

"Awww..." Yuka sighed.

"You wanted to do her earlier. Go ahead." Sayuri smiled self-centeredly. She turned over and raised her ass before Genma. He rubbed his hand over her oily ass and slid his cock between her cheeks.

"Oh yes~!" Sayuri moaned as he rubbed against her anus.

"Not fair..." Yuka whined.

"Shut up and lay back down." Akane said, shoving her on her back. She turned around and pressed her pussy on Yuka's mouth. She spread Yuka's thighs and licked her pussy slowly.

"Ohhh yes! Yes! So big!" Sayuri moaned loudly as Genma's cock slowly slid into her cunt. He gripped her hips and slowly pushed into her tight pussy.

"Ohhhh that's tight... talk about a virgin cunt." Genma moaned, rolling his head back. His cock was gripped tight and pleasure poured through him. Sayuri on the other hand was moaning and screaming as her pussy was stretched to it's limits by him. He kept pushing, testing the limits of her tiny cunt.

"Oh my god!" Sayuri screamed, her mind becoming completely overwhelmed by ecstasy.

"You're going to love this." Genma growled as he pulled back. In one slow motion, he sank his entire cock into her and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body didn't even have the tiem to thrash or shudder as the orgasm shut down her muscles. She collapsed and moaned weakly, ass still sticking up in the air. Her cunt clenched around Genma and pussy juices squirted out around him. He didn't relent, instead he picked up the pace. His cock began to pound her cunt, slamming in and out of it with vigorous strength.

"Ahh... Alright... Here it comes... here!" Genma moaned, his balls clenching up. He came and spewed a great eruption of cum into her cunt. Her body cried out in ecstasy again, assaulting her mind with endless pleasure. Genma's cum filled her and burst out around his cock. He jerked and pulled back, letting the cum run freely down her thighs. The moment his hands came free, she collapsed sideways.

"Is it my turn?" Yuka said eagerly, turning from Akane's pussy.

"Oh yes. Your tight little cunt is going to be swimming in my spunk." Genma grinned, walking over to her. Akane sat up, driving her pussy against Yuka's nose again. Genma pushed his messy cock against Yuka's cunt and slipped inside. She moaned loudly and he bent forward, almost laying on her in order to get his cock to slide in. Her pussy was as tight as Sayuri's, but twice as wet. He worked his way deeper, wriggling his cock about as he did so.

"Genma, you're so big!" Yuka cried out, muffled by Akane's cunt grinding on her face.

"Ahhh, such a good pussy." Genma moaned happily.

"She's moaning so much, I love this." Akane cooed, grabbing Yuka's breasts as she leaned forward a little.

"You know Akane, your friends are dirty little sluts." Genma grunted, starting to fuck Yuka repeatedly.

"Oh yes they are." Akane moaned, arching her back. Genma lifted her legs and put them together, wrapping his arms around them. His access to her pussy was better and he began to fuck her harder. Her tight cunt squelched and squirted little spurts of juice, wetting his crotch all over.

"Ohh yea, this is great." Genma moaned, thrusting harder against her. He gripped her legs and rammed himself into her again and again. Her pussy shuddered and clenched, her moans muffled by Akane still riding her.

"Oh! Oh, I think she's cumming... Oh yes. Oh yes~!" Akane cried out as Yuka's squirming became more frantic. She moaned loudly and came, falling back off her friends face.

"Cumming!" Yuka screamed, arching her back. She clenched tight on Genma and he let her have it. Wild ropes of cum exploded into her, filling her tight little hole with his rich seed. It pumped into every nook of her pussy and he grunted loudly. He thrusted and pulled out, letting a flood of seed spill forth from her cunt.

"Ahhh... Akane, you need to have your friends over more often." Genma sighed happily, sitting back.

"I agree." Akane breathed.


	7. A Challenge

That afternoon, Genma was relaxing in the tub when the doorbell rang.

"Akane! Can you get that?" Genma yelled.

A minute later, Akane poked her head into the bathroom. "It's Shampoo and Ranma. She said she wanted to see you for something." Akane told him before disappearing.

"Alright, I'll be out in a... hello there." Genma groaned as Shampoo stepped through the door.

"I demand marry Ranma!" Shampoo yelled, stomping over to stand before the tub, wearing a green chinese dress. Genma smirked and turned around, leaning against the front of the tub so he could look up at her.

"Come here, I can't hear so well." Genma lied. Shampoo stepped forward and Genma chuckled, staring right up her thigh-length dress at her matching green thong.

"I marry Ranma, now!" Shampoo said, her hands on her hips expectedly.

"How about this honey..." Genma continued staring at her underwear, "You best me in a fight and I'll make sure Ranma is yours."

"What? Old man, what the hell are you doing?!" Ranma yelled from the outer bathroom.

"Shut your mouth." Genma yelled back.

"I just beat you and Ranma is mine?" Shampoo smiled widely, "Deal!"

"Wait, wait. That's not all. If you lose, you have to do what I ask. Anything I ask." Genma said, standing up to show his entire body, erection included.

"Uhhh... Shampoo..." Shampoo stammered, scratching her head as she saw his enormous shaft.

"Deal?" Genma asked, stepping forward.

"Y... Yes!" Shampoo blushed deeply and turned, hurrying out of the room.

"Old man, I swear if you lose this, I will kill you." Ranma said angrily as he stepped into the room.

"Didn't I tell you to be a girl at all times Ranma?" Genma said, grabbing the showerhead. He sprayed Ranma down with cold water and he shrunk into a she.

"Blame Shampoo. She yanked me away from the others and threw hot tea on my head." Ranma grumbled, pulling her wet shirt off.

"Hand me my clothes, would you? I've got to go beat and fuck that sexy Amazon." Genma said and Ranma tossed them to him.

Out in the hall, Shampoo stood on the other side of the hall with her arms crossed and her eyes facing down. Her face was still a little flushed from the sight of his cock, but she refused to admit her own embarrassment. Her eyes met his without fear. Passion burned in her mind and she knew this was a chance to take Ranma's hand.

"Come on, into the dojo to fight." Genma said to her as he tied his belt tight, "First one to pin the other for five seconds wins."

"Is very simple. You lose already." Shampoo said proudly, "Shampoo's love will give strength!"

"You know I don't like hitting girls, but you better beat her into the floor old man." Ranma grumbled as she followed, naked from the waste up.

Through the hall and into the Dojo. Akane and Ranma sat down on one side to watch as Genma and Shampoo stood across from one another.

"You know that he's going to wreck her and then really 'wreck' her right?" Ranma whispered to her.

"Shampoo would never agree to that." Akane hisser, "I know Genma's such a virile man with such a wonderful endless libido, but does he really need more? He's got you and me and my sisters. He even has my friends."

"He was trained by Happosai in some of the most perverted things I've ever seen. He could fuck every girl in our school and still jerk off before he falls asleep." Ranma told her, "Just watch how he fights."

"What so you mean 'how he fights'?" Akane asked.

"Ready?" Genma asked Shampoo.

"Shampoo ready to win Ranma." Shampoo said with a serious nod, raising her hands to ready her stance.

They both lunged forward. Shampoo tried to lead with a punch, but he dodged beneath her arm and circled her in a flash. As she tried to turn, he reached out and grabbed her ass. She finished her turn with a gasp and her face went red.

"How dare you! That Ranma's, not yours!" Shampoo yelled.

"Really? You put it out there so easily." Genma said calmly.

"He grabbed her ass. How is that fighting?" Akane asked quietly.

"He can infuse his chi with pure pleasure. His touch is like an mini-orgasm." Ranma told her quietly.

"That explains a lot." Akane smiled.

They lunged at each other again and this time Shampoo slid to avoid his lunge. It was a mistake as his hand slipped down the top of her dress in a flash. Just the tip of his finger grazed the edge of her nipple. Her eyes went wide and she landed, sinking to her knees with a loud moan. She curled forward with an arm around her midsection as she moaned louder, body shaking with pleasure.

"What is happening?" Akane hissed.

"He touched her nipple. She's probably experiencing the biggest orgasm of her life." Ranma grinned evilly, "She stands no chance."

Shampoo shoved herself to her feet, panting as sweat beaded on her forehead. Her legs shook slightly and she raised her fists again.

"You fighting cheap. Stop touching and just hit." Shampoo growled, a strange mixture of venom and ecstasy in her voice.

Genma chuckled and stood back confidently. Shampoo lunged at him from a new angle. He sidestepped her and grappled her midsection. She squirmed as he held her back to his chest. He thrust upward and jabbed his erection against her ass. He made sure to shove hard enough that he prodded her anus. She screamed out loudly and kicked harder, getting him to let go. She scrambled forward, fighting to stay upright as more pleasure wracked her body.

Undoing his belt, Genma stripped off his clothes, watching Shampoo turn and look at him. Her face went red again when she saw his cock hanging out, erect and glistening with a drop of pre.

"Keep fighting if you can or surrender. It's your choice." Genma said, grasping the base of his shaft to give it a few small rubs. Precum glistened and dripped from it, Shampoo, Akane and Ranma's eyes all following the drop.

"You fight dirty... No fair." Shampoo stammered, steeling herself, "But you expose weakness."

"Try it if you can." Genma grinned and Shampoo dashed forward.

He responded by bending over backwards to slide underneath Shampoo. He grabbed her arms and thrust upward, jamming his cock between her thighs to touch her panties with his pre-covered cock. She went limp with the sheer ecstasy of his assault, her cry filling the dojo. They slid to a stop, his arms wrapped around her waist with his cock between her warm thighs.

"That's just orgasmically barbaric." Akane moaned, starting to touch her breasts.

"Yes, but think of the pleasure." Ranma said, putting her hand on Akane's thigh.

Genma rolled over and put his hands on Shampoo's shoulders. "You lose." Genma said simply, "And my prize is your body."

"Shampoo... Shampoo want... Ranma." She panted weakly.

"And you can have her. Later. I want you now." Genma said, grabbing the front of Shampoo's dress. With a loud tear, he ripped the front off. Another small pull and he tore her panties free, exposing quite the soaked pussy.

"Really?" Shampoo's eyes lit up.

"Oh why the hell not. I've already gotten fucked by everyone else, both figuratively and literally." Ranma said, throwing her hands up, "How about I just help with this."

She crawled over to Shampoo and locked lips with her. Genma nudged his cock against her pussy and slowly slipped inside.

"Ahhhh! What a tight little pussy." Genma moaned as he pushed into her. Shampoo moaned and turned her head from Ranma's. She arched her back and Genma sank deeper, having quite the time trying to get all the way into her near-virgin pussy.

"Jeez, you're that tight Shampoo?" Ranma said, reaching down to tease her clitoris.

"He so big~!" Shampoo cried out loudly, moaning at the top of her lungs. Genma finally got himself all the way inside her. Shampoo was moaning incessently from the sensation of her cunt being so stretched. Pure bliss filled her mind and she grabbed Ranma's head, kissing her passionately. Ranma's fingers played around her own and Shampoo's clits, fingers getting wet from their excretions.

"Wow that looks awesome." Akane moaned, slipping a hand down her panties to finger herself.

"Shampoo, you have a great cunt!" Genma grunted, sliding slowly in and out of it's squeezing tightness.

"You know, you are really sexy Shampoo. I think I'm going to enjoy this." Ranma grinned and she straddled Shampoo's face. She pressed her pussy against her mouth and grasped the Amazonian's tits.

"Ranma's pussy." Shampoo moaned in victory before digging her tongue in.

"Oh yea, come on. I'm gonna pump you full of my cum." Genma said, speeding up his thrusting. Shampoo moaned loudly between Ranma's thighs and Ranma cried out at the same time. Her pussy dripped more lubrication and Shampoo ate her out voraciously.

"Shampoo! Oh Shampoo!" Ranma moaned loudly, grinding her pussy against Shampoo's face.

"Alright... Are you ready for it?" Genma moaned, pushing as fast as he could. His thrusts shook Shampoo's entire body and made her moan into Ranma's crotch with each one.

He buried himself inside Shampoo and let his cock explode. A magnificent eruption of semen filled Shampoo and sprayed out around his tool. It made Shampoo cry and thrash harder, driving Ranma to her own orgasm. She moaned and squirted on Shampoo before falling over on the dojo floor. She panted beside Shampoo, dazed by the power of it.

"That's a good start... I plan to make you work for your loss." Genma smiled, pulling out to let her pussy release a deluge of spunk, "Come on, up on your knees."

Shampoo laid, exhausted, on the floor. She was barely able to look down at him.

"Come on, what kind of an Amazon are you? On your hands and knees!" Genma commaned loudly. Shampoo groaned weakly and rolled over onto her stomach. She clenched her hands and forced her knees beneath herself, raising her ass in the air with a visible shakiness.

"Is... is okay?" Shampoo said weakly.

"It'll do. But it's so low that I don't think I can reach your pussy. I think I'll just have to settle for this tight hole." Genma said, running his hand over her ass. He lined his cock up with her tight anus, smearing it's cummy mess up her crack. He slid his hand up her back, making her shiver as he pushed. Holding onto her shoulder, he gave a mighty thrust. His cock sank up to the hilt inside her wonderful backside, eliciting a loud cry from her.

"So biiig~!" Shampoo squeaked, her whole body convulsing with the pleasure of his thrust. He held tight to her and pulled back. Immense pleasure burned up her spine, making her eyes slowly roll back as she shook with ecstasy. He drove himself into her again and she cried out again.

"I want that again..." Akane moaned as she watched. She rolled over onto her side to watch as both her hands worked at her wet pussy. Ranma lay unconscious on the floor next to them, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"This hole is fine too. You are a truly great woman Shampoo." Genma grunted, shoving again and again. He gripped her curvy hips to hold better while he thrust harder. Balls slapping against her wet cunt, the only sounds in the dojo were that of sex and lust. Moans and pants, the slicking of wet juices and the sucking of tight holes.

"Shampoo cumming... again..." Shampoo moaned weakly as another orgasm wracked her already-ravaged body. It made her arms give out and she collapsed onto her face, still panting and moaning. Drool slowly puddled beneath her cheek, a byproduct of her constant sounds of bliss.

Genma's glorious shaft was piledriving her anus like she hadn't thought possible. He thrust was a new adventure into a world of pure sensual lust, bringing her a new orgasm with each explosion of pleasure. Her body was like a raw nerve, exposed and constantly throbbing with pleasure. Each touch of the breeze on her sweaty skin or each grasp of Genma's strong hands furthered the pleasure.

"You're taking the rest of my cum up this hole." Genma informed her between grunts and thrusts.

"Y... Yes... fill me... please." She murmured weakly.

"Ahhh! Here it is! Take it all!" Genma yelled loudly, pulling her ass tight against his crotch. White splooge filled her bowels and poured far into her insides. He unloaded his convulsing balls amid a loud, grunting moan.

Akane cried out in pleasure on the other side of the floor and her pussy squirted down her legs. The sight of his cock so deep in her ass was all it took to drive her over the edge. Her screams and moans joined Shampoo's, making quite the chorus in the dojo.

"Ahhh, that's a good slut. Now that I've beaten you, you're mine by Amazonian law." Genma sighed, pulling out of her, "How about that for a victory?"

"Oh goodness! What is going on here?" Kasumi squeaked in surprise when she walked into the dojo.

"Hi Kasumi. Sorry about the mess, but she challenged me. You don't mind cleaning it up right? Good, I was interrupted in the middle of my bath anyway." Genma said, getting to his feet.

"No, I mean why wasn't I told there would be an orgy! I want sex!" Kasumi whined jealously.

"Then come take a bath with me. The sooner you get the dojo clean, the longer you get to be in there with me." Genma said, turning to walk back to the bathroom.

Kasumi fell to her knees with haste, using her apron to rapidly scrub the floor clean. Her face was bright at the prospect of more sex with Genma.

"Jeez sis, you're such a slut." Nabiki chuckled.

"You'd fuck him too!" Kasumi pointed out as she cleaned.

"Yea, but I'm not going to clean house for him." Nabiki said, walking away.

"This is like foreplay to me. You have no idea." Kasumi grumbled as she slowly dragged Shampoo out of the dojo. 


	8. Trickery

Ukyo knocked on the door of the Tendo home. Ranma had come to her with the strangest thing she thought she had ever heard him say. He had come up to her and told her that both he and his father had decided they should get married after all. So he told her to go to the Tendo home and talk with him about it. She decided she ought to take the chance to hear them out because she did still love Ranma and would be quite ecstatic to be his bride.

It all just seemed so strange though.

"Yes?" Nabiki answered the door.

"Shouldn't you be at school with Akane and Ranma?" Ukyo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably, but who cares. School sucks. What about you?" Nabiki turned the question around.

"I'm here to talk with Genma. He wants to talk about my and Ranma's possible engagement." Ukyo said, "And that's worth missing school."

"Oh yea? Your engagement? Well go on then, talk about it." Nabiki said, sounding incredibly strange in the way she spoke.

"Okay." Ukyo shrugged, striding through the door and down the hall. She found Genma in the sitting room, sipping on some tea as she walked in.

"Ukyo, what're you doing here?" Genma asked, looking up at her.

"Ranma told me I was supposed to come discuss our engagement with you." Ukyo said, stepping over and sitting down across from him.

"Right, right. I forgot he was talking to me about that. Would you like some lunch? I'm a bit hungry and I think Kasumi left something in the fridge." Genma said, standing up.

"I am a little hungry, thanks." Ukyo nodded, "You'll just have to let me treat you next time."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Genma grinned widely as he walked away.

Ukyo hummed happily to herself as she waited for his return. It seemed they might be serious about this and butterflies fluttered around her stomach. She saw hope in a place that had only been fantasy, her dream marriage might just be happening soon. She looked out the door at the peaceful garden and let herself daydream of what it would be like.

Living day to day with Ranma in their own home. Cooking him meals, jumping on him when he comes home from work. Having children with him. Having sex with him. Her body started to grow a little warm at her own fantasies and she shook her head to clear them.

"Here we go, some warm Miso soup, Kasumi made it this morning. It's a very special recipe." Genma said, setting a bowl in front of Ukyo. He sat down with a small plate of pot stickers for himself.

"Oooh this smells good. Kasumi is such a great cook. I wish I was as good at being a wife as her. Ranma would be mine in seconds then. All I can do is cook okonomiyaki. It's not a bad skill, but I can't be a perfect wife with only that." Ukyo sighed as she looked off at nothing again.

"Well go on and eat then. We have all afternoon to talk. School won't be over for a number of hours and Kasumi is out shopping." Genma said, taking a bite of a pot sticker.

Ukyo nodded and took a bite of the soup. It's flavor was rich and delicious, seeping through her mouth and making her want more. She quickly spooned more into her mouth, savoring the delicious meal. It even crossed her mind that this great meal could even be better than her own cooking.

"Enjoying that?" Genma asked, staring across the table at her.

"Oh yea, this is amazing!" Ukyo said with her mouth full of soup.

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it." Genma said. Bringing his chi up, he let it form an aura around him and start to radiate forth. It washed over Ukyo and he made his lust permeate her body. There was no visible reaction at first, but Genma knew it wasn't going to take long.

Ukyo continued to eat the soup, initially unsuspecting of Genma's trick. After a few more bites she felt the warmth of sexual need growing inside her. She tried to ignore it, attributing it to the possibilities of marrying Ranma.

"So... So I assume Ranma has shown interest in me... are you alright with us getting engaged?" Ukyo stammered, putting down her spoon with a bit of a shaky hand.

"Quite alright, I like you very much and I could make a good family together." Genma said, increasing the power of his chi.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Genma!" Ukyo cried out, jumping across the table to hug him tightly.

"Yes, we'll have a fine family." Genma said, grabbing Ukyo's ass in both his hands. She squeaked and jumped in surprise.

"Genma, you pervert!" Ukyo squealed, glowering at him. The sudden closeness to his sexual aura made her heart beat radically. Her body warmed quickly and her pussy grew moist in moments.

"You want Ranma, what about me?" Genma asked, feeling her ass all over.

"About... about you... I mean... I... Oh god..." Ukyo moaned lustily at the touch of his hands, "What did you... do to me?"

Genma pulled up her blue shirt and slid his hands down her black tights. Her bare ass squished beneath his fingers and she moaned again. Her body was getting hot and she was having trouble controlling herself.

"I'm opening your eyes to real pleasure. My 'son' is nothing more than a little slut just like all the Tendo girls and their friends. You are the same as the rest and you'll worship my cum all the same." Genma said, pulling her tights down to bare her genitals.

"But... But I... I want Ranma..." Ukyo stammered.

"And he will be yours. The girls in my harem are free to play with one another all they want. I even have that Amazonian Shampoo addicted to me. She comes by every morning." Genma whispered in Ukyo's ear while his fingers slipped further.

"You... You mean I could have it out... with that hussy?" Ukyo cooed, "Ohh I would love to fuck her and show her who's boss."

"I can help with that." Genma grinned and he pushed Ukyo back on the table. He tugged her tights off the rest of the way, leaving her naked from the waste down.

Ukyo didn't know why, but she wanted him, she wanted Genma inside her. Her pussy was wet and she was fighting to not touch herself. Genma leaned forward and raised her thighs, baring her beautiful pussy. He dug his tongue into her and she moaned loudly.

"Ohhh... Oh god! Genma!" Ukyo moaned at the top of her lungs, putting her hands on his head. Her neglected pussy sang with pleasure at his touch, new wetness seeping forth from her. He dug his tongue deep into her folds and made her nerves burn with ecstasy. She wasn't ignorant of sexual pleasure, but her only source of it had been her own fingers.

Genma's tongue was miles ahead of anything she had ever felt before, making her arch her back and cry out with every touch. Her body was sensitive and it ached for Genma, reveling in every touch he gave.

"A lusty little whore just like all the others." Genma said, looking up at Ukyo.

"Oh yes... yes I am... Genma, it feels so good..." Ukyo cooed in a begging manner, "Please don't stop."

"Let's try something more." Genma said, sliding a finger into her pussy.

"Ohh yes!" Ukyo called out.

"Have you ever played with your G-spot?" Genma asked, sliding his finger deeper.

"Ooooh!" Ukyo moaned out, "What... what's that?"

"Just this..." Genma said, grinding his finger hard against her's.

"Ohhh~!" Ukyo moaned loudly.

Genma pulled back and slipped a second finger inside her, amid a new chorus of moans. He touched her G-spot again and vigorously circled both his fingers. Pleasure exploded through Ukyo and she cried out. Her cunt clenched around his fingers and she grabbed the edges of the table in a white-knuckled grip.

"Genma! Genma! Genma!" Ukyo screamed as she came. Her pussy shuddered and sprayed girl-cum all over his hand. He pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her hips.

"Come on, on your hands and knees. I want to see your ass." Genma said, rolling her over on the table.

"Uhhh..." She moaned weakly as the orgasm shuddered through her body. She slowly pushed her knees beneath herself to hoist her ass in the air.

"That's it, show me that sexy butt." Genma said, rubbing his wet hand over her ass. He teased her pussy and ran a finger across her sexy little anus. She gave a moan and pushed her shoulders up off the table.

"How about one more? Here we go!" Genma said, sinking two fingers into her again. He touched her clitoris and rubbed against her G-spot. He rubbed it around ground her sensitive spots wildly. She shuddered and cried, arms shaking as pleasure surged through her.

"Waaaaahhh~!" Ukyo screamed and Genma ran his other hand up her thigh. He moved it over and shoved a finger into her asshole. She squeaked sharply and arched her back, feeling a sudden strange pleasure from the anal penetration. It made her want to squirm and quiver.

"You've got some tight holes. I can't wait to actually fuck you." Genma said as he pleasured her holes harder.

"What's going on here?" Nabiki said idly as she walked in, "Oooh! Damn you work fast Genma."

"Ohhh god yes!" Ukyo cried out as Genma worked her cunt and asshole harder.

"Wow, you're doing all that with your fingers? Jeez Genma, why don't you come after me more often?" Nabiki asked, pulling her green top off.

"Yea sorry, between your sisters and Akane's friends, I haven't had much time for you these past few days." Genma said as if they were just having a normal conversation. He shoved and twisted his fingers more vigorously.

"Well you could be more considerate. Some of us have needs you know." Nabiki huffed, shoving off her shorts.

"Oh my god!" Ukyo screamed as her second orgasm exploded through her body. Her entire body shuddered violently and her pussy showered the table with squirt. Her knees shook and she collapsed sideways onto the table.

"That looked powerful." Nabiki chuckled, sitting down against the wall, "You go ahead, I'll wait until you get done with that pussy. Save the best for last, you know?"

She spread her legs and touched her pussy, sighing quietly as one of her fingers slides inside. She grasped one of her large breasts and cooed happily.

"You heard her Ukyo, come on, ass up again. I want to bury my cock balls deep in you." Genma said, slapping Ukyo's butt. He untied his belt and pulled out his cock, already hard and long.

"Y... yes... Okay..." Ukyo moaned, shuddering to push herself upright. She managed to raise her shaky ass up in the air for Genma. He grabbed her hips and teased her pussy with the length of his shaft. She gave a pleasurable sigh, wagging her ass a little for him.

Nuzzling his head against her pussy, he sank himself into her and she cried out at the top of her lungs. Her pussy was tight and she had never had a cock inside her before. It made colorful lights pop in her vision and her light-head swayed back and forth. Pleasure in such wonderful amounts poured through her entire body.

"So big! So... big..." She moaned, pressing her face against the table. Her brain struggled to keep up and she panted like a dog.

Genma pulled and shoved, ramming her cunt like nothing else.

"Oh god I can't wait." Nabiki moaned, fingering herself. She let go of her breast and scooted her ass down. Her legs lifted in the air and spread wider. Her other hand found her hot little sphincter, sliding a finger inside. A wonderful pleasure tingled up her spine and she cooed quietly.

"All of you young girls have such tight pussies!" Genma grunted, sliding the entire length of his cock in and out of her.

"Yes... Yes... Yes..." Ukyo's incessant moans and cries continued. Each thrust made her head float a little higher in the clouds. His cock was stretching her to the limit and making her pussy burn with ecstasy.

"Ohh yea... you're gonna make a great addition... Ahhh! Here comes your first load!" Genma yelled, holding onto her bare ass tight to completely bury himself inside her.

He unleashed his cock, blowing her womb full of cum. It fills her in seconds and spews out all over the table, running down her thighs and messing things up. He grunted and thrust a couple more times before pulling out.

"Ohhh god..." Ukyo moaned weakly.

Genma walked over to Nabiki and she opened her mouth obediently. He laid his cock on her waiting tongue and slipped it down her throat. She moaned throatily at the flavor of his cock, sucking eagerly on it's salty mess. She could taste his wonderful cum and the salty after effect of Ukyo's cunt.

"That's good, go ahead and clean it. I'll fuck you good here in a moment." Genma said, running a hand lovingly through her hair.

"Genma... I love you..." Ukyo moaned weakly from the table.

"Ahhh... that's a good girl." Genma said, pulling out of her mouth.

"Ahhh~! That flavor is what I needed!" Nabiki moaned, fingering both her holes more vigorously, "I'm gonna cum!"

She moaned out happily, drool running down her chin from cleaning off his cock. He stepped back and watched as she fingered both her clenching holes to a glorious orgasm. It sprayed glittering girl cum high into the air as Nabiki cried joyously. She squealed and shuddered, spraying a few more squirts into the air as her orgasm faded out. She slumped, her hands at her sides as she attempts to catch her breath.

"Good, good. Let's have some more fun before we wash up." Genma said, leaning down to pick up Nabiki in his arms.

"So... so I can... fuck you... and Ranma?" Ukyo moaned weakly as she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Of course. You're part of my harem now." Genma said, "Get used to it because I'm now going to fuck you whenever you want. Have fun fucking some of the others whenever I'm not fucking you."

Ukyo smiled and gave a small cry of joy as she slumped back on the table. She got what she wanted, Ranma, and even more, Genma's cock.

 


	9. Auras

Hinako sighed as she stepped up before the Tendo Dojo's door. She didn't want to be here, but she just couldn't stand it any longer. She loved Soun and wanted him, but she always felt so embarrassed around him, always worried she would do something stupid.

She came in her adult form in hopes that she could keep it together long enough to admit her feelings. Soun didn't have a wife and it only seemed right that his daughters have a mother, so Hinako finally gathered the courage to come down here and ask for his hand in marriage. She wanted to be mother to his daughters and, more importantly, live in the same house as Ranma so that she could teach and control him better. Since she met him, she wanted nothing more than to teach him proper manners and make him an example of discipline.

Her hand shook a bit and she knocked on the door. There was what felt like an eternity of silence, when in all reality was only about four seconds. Hinako turned and was about to leave when the door opened.

"Hello? Miss Ninomiya, how may I help you?" Kasumi asked kindly.

Hinako turned and was shocked to see Kasumi standing before her in just a clean white apron. It didn't expose her nipples or genitals, but it was still quite obscene.

"Kasumi! What're you doing dressed like that?!" Hinako asked loudly.

"Oh? Well would you look at that. Come in and sit down. There is hot tea on the table, I'll be back in a moment." Kasumi said with a giggle. She turned and walked away, showing her bare white ass to Hinako.

Hinako blushed and quickly followed, keeping her eyes high to avoid seeing her backside. Kasumi headed into the kitchen and Hinako turned into the sitting room. In there, Genma was sitting on the other side of the table reading a paper. Hinako sat down and nervously grabbed the tea pot from the middle of the table. She poured a cup and sipped at it.

"Well... Umm... How are you Genma?" Hinako said, tapping a finger on the table idly as she looked at the cup.

"Fine. Been having a good a good week." Genma said without putting down the paper.

"Good, good. How has Ranma been?" Hinako asked.

"Fine." Genma said.

"Good tea..." Hinako mumbled, taking another drink. It had the strangest taste to it and she couldn't help but wonder what kind it was. She sipped it again and set it down. A strange, yet familiar, sensation washed over her body. Her form started to shrink and she groaned.

"Oh damn it, no. Not now. Not before I meet Soun." Hinako groaned, her voice rising slightly as her vision lowered.

"Hmm?" Genma said as he looked over the paper. Hinako was slowly shrinking down into her child form.

"Genma... can I ask you a favor?" Hinako asked with a groan.

"What is it?" Genma said.

"Can I have some ice cream!" Hinako cried out, leaning up on the table quickly.

"What?" Genma said flatly.

"No! No! That's not it. I wanted... Can I use my Yen coin on you? I need to be big so I can attract Soun!" Hinako stammered, digging in her purse, "I need to absorb a powerful aura to grow my body!" She pulled out a coin and held it up, staring expectantly at Genma.

"We couldn't have that, could we. Go ahead." Genma said, folding his paper and putting it down. He let his energy fill his limbs and his aura grew around him. Knowing her power, he made sure his aura was laced thick with his own lust. She couldn't see it, but he was naked from the waist down and his cock was starting to hearden up. She would be lucky if

"Thank you!" Hinako said happily, "Happo-Five-Yen!" She held the coin up between her fingers and a bright glow emanated from it. His aura began to filter through her coin and soak into her body. There was something strange about it, but she couldn't place it. The aura was incredibly powerful and she knew it would hold her in form a lot longer than normal. She drank it in and her body inflated. Her trademark yellow dress filled out well with her bust and her curvey backside.

"Ohhh~! That feels good." Hinako moaned, running her hands down her body.

"It definitely looks good." Genma said, standing up to expose his erection.

"What's that? Oooh." Hinako cooed, running a finger down her cleaveage, "You know, I've not felt much like this before. Let me thank you for what you did." She stepped around the table and knelt before Genma, running her hands up his legs. She licked the tip of his cock and kissed it playfully. Her tongue danced in a circle around his head and she licked down the side of it. The flavor was exquisite and she eagerly sucked on him.

Kasumi stepped in from the kitchen, completely naked. "Alright, so what was it... Of course." Kasumi sighed, smiling slightly.

"Huh? Oh hello Kasumi, I hope you don't mind, I'm just pleasuring Genma here." Hinako said idly as she looked around his waist. Her hand found his cock and started to rub it back and forth.

"No, no. Go ahead. I'll get my fill of him yet, we have plenty of time." Kasumi said as she sat down at the end of the table.

"Good." Hinako nodded. She held Genma's cock and licked the tip of it, massaging the rest of it with her warm hand.

"The stream of new girls just never ends, does it?" Genma said, glancing back at Kasumi.

"You know who is really your favorite." Kasumi said simply as she sipped some tea.

"Of course, but her tongue is really damn good." Genma groaned, running his hand through Hinako's long hair.

Hinako put her hands on his hips and deepthroated him quickly. His immense size filled her mouth and she felt pleasure growing inside her. His shaft slipped down her throat and she slurped loudly on it. Her spit covered his shaft and dripped down his balls.

"Oh really damn good!" Genma grunted, his hands grasping her head.

He moved her forward and back, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her hot, wet throat. He grunted and pulled back, letting her gasp a deep breath.

"I've got more for you Genma." Hinako said, pulling down her top.

She pressed her large breasts to either side of his wet cock and began to rub them back and forth. She used their squishy size to envelope and pleasure his erection all over. She felt the heat radiating from his cock, nestled deep within her bosoms.

"Those are some awesome tits." Genma groaned and he pushed her back.

She laid back on the floor and he straddled her chest, squeezing her large breasts on either side of his shaft. He squeezed them around himself and began to fuck her chest. His cock easily out-sized her breasts, almost jabbing her in the jaw with each thrust. She opened her mouth and let his cock head slide across her tongue on each push. The extra stimulation was just what he needed and he came with a loud moan.

A huge blast of semen spewed into her mouth, splattering across her face and he pulled back, leaving cum all down her neck and over her breasts. He grunted and pulled on himself again, spraying another huge load across her tits.

"Ohhh... Fuck me now." Hinako moaned, pulling the bottom of her dress up.

She wasn't wearing any underwear under the yellow dress and Genma didn't waste any time in spearing her cunt. She moaned happily and arched her back. Genma reached under and grasped her ass tightly, sinking himself completely inside her. He groaned happily at the tightness of her hole.

  
"I never get tired of watching this." Kasumi sighed, sliding her hand between her thighs. She started to finger herself gently while Genma rutted harder. Hinako moaned happily and arched her back. Genma thrust against her, making her body shudder with ecstasy. She moaned and cried loudly, her pussy clenching around Genma.

"Come on, come on. Oh yes. This is great!" Genma grunted with each powerful ram.

"Ahhh! Fuck me harder! Yes!" Hinako moaned loudly, squeezing her legs around his waist.

His balls slapped against her ass, chruning up a rich, delicious load to fill Hinako with. He continued going until he felt his toes clench up and the orgasm ripped through him. He grunted happily and unleashed a fresh flood of spunk into her innards. It filled her quickly and she orgasmed from the sensations overwhelming her mind.

"Ahhhh yes~!" Hinako cried out.

Genma groaned and humped again, splattering hot spunk all over the floor beneath her. She moaned and clenched her hands before going limp on the floor. "Ahhh, there's a good girl." Genma sighed, pulling out of her, "Now Kasumi, would you mind cleaning me?"

"Ohhh yes! Come on, throat fuck me!" Kasumi moaned as she fingered herself.

Genma stepped over her and laid his cock on her waiting tongue. He slipped it slowly down her throat, letting her drink in all the delicious flavors. She licked and took in all she could, cleaning his cock off. "That's good, alright." Genma said, pulling back once Kasumi and sucked down all the cum on his cock.

"Ahhh... what a day. Genma, this has felt wonderful." Hinako sighed as she got up.

"My aura worked in such a way that you should stay in that body for a week. But it doesn't matter since you're in my harem now, you can have it whenever you want." Genma smiled.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to keep teaching, but if you would like, I could come by every week and show you my appreciation for this." Hinako said, pushing herself to her feet. She wiped the cum from her breasts and licked it off her fingers before pulling her dress back in place.

"You should be a slave to my cock by now. Between my aura and my cum, I should own you." Genma said suspiciously.

"And any normal girl would be owned by you. But after what Happosai did to me, I am immune to your skills." Hinako chuckled, "But don't worry, I like sex with you. It feels good and I like being big. I'll be back in a week."

"Don't worry Genma, your cock is as amazing as ever. I still love it." Kasumi moaned, continuing to finger herself, the taste of his cock on her tongue.

"Well I suppose I have enough pussy to keep me busy. I'll see you later Hinako." Genma waved. Hinako nodded and headed out the door.

"What was she doing here?" Ranma asked as she walked in the room, completely naked as usual.

"Just getting her weekly dose." Genma said, "Now bend over the table."


	10. Marriage

Kodachi looked back and forth down the dark street, making sure there was no one watching. She grabbed the light pole and shimmied up it, using it's height to leap over the wall and into the garden of the Tendo Household. She snuck across the yard and headed for the door into the dining room. Her plan was to catch Ranma sleeping and fuck him while he slept. If she could get him that far, there would be little he could do to fight back and before long she would take his seed. His first child would be with her and he couldn't possibly deny her marriage then. He would be hers.

She quietly slid the door open and started across the room, crouching low in the darkness.

"What do you think you're doing?" Genma said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Eeek!" Kodachi jumped in surprise, jerking around to look at him. He reached past her and flicked on the light.

"You're that annoying little Kodachi, aren't you? Why are you sneaking around this house?" Genma asked, grabbing her arm. He pulled her over to the table and sat her down beside it, "Answer the question."

"I'm here for my Ranma!" Kodachi said, fire in her eyes.

"Really? Your Ranma?" Genma said, crossing his arms as he stared down at her.

"Yes! Mine! He's mine and I want to marry him! I am tired of waiting and I plan to sleep with him so that he is forced to marry me!" Kodachi said, clenching her fists and standing up.

"No. If you want to marry Ranma... I, as his father, must make sure you are worthy." Genma said, shoving her back down.

"Of course, of course! I should've come to you in the first place! What must I do? Anything to prove my love and adoration for Ranma." Kodachi said, nodding eagerly.

"You must..." He undid his belt and dropped his pants, "Prove your worth as a wife."

"I... I... Uhh..." She blushed and looked away.

"If you don't want to marry him, that's just..." He started but she snapped her face back to him quickly. Without a word, she grabbed his cock with one hand, balls in the other and wrapped her lips around his head. She sucked hungrily on his cock, taking his length down her throat and pressing her lips to his balls.

"Wow! You just might have it... but then again Shampoo and Akane have both been very eager, very skilled..." Genma said, scratching his chin.

Kodachi pulled back from him with a gasp and she immediately began stripping off the dark clothing she was wearing. She tossed it aside and laid back, spreading her legs for him.

"Now that is showing initiative." Genma said as he knelt in front of her. "Already so wet? You really did intend to sleep with Ranma."

He prodded himself against her glistening lips and she gave a small whimper of pleasure. With a slow, steady movement, he slid inside her tight cunt. Her cry was one of sheer ecstasy, her back arching with his movement. His cock was much bigger than anything that had ever been inside her and she was amazed at how good it felt. If this ended with her marriage to Ranma and he was hung like his father, her life would be bliss from here on.

Genma had different ideas in every way. He was going to teach this little slut a lesson and then, when she was on the ground begging for him, he was going to break her mind and bind her to him body and soul. He bottomed himself out inside her and grunted loudly. He grabbed her hips and thrust repeatedly, stretching her tight hole with each hump.

"Oh Genma!" Kodachi moaned loudly, clenching her passage around him.

He pushed harder, forcing her muscles apart and making her body burn with ecstasy. Her eyes slowly rolled back as her head pushed into the floor. The bliss was numbing her legs and Genma's cock felt like it was piercing her very soul. Her mind would not last long under the assault of such pleasure.

"Yea, oh yea. Been a few hours since I came... You're going to get it nice and thick." Genma grunted, rutting against Kodachi lustily.

"Genma! Genma! You're so big!" Kodachi cried at the top of her lungs.

He continued fucking the young woman with force and lust like she had never felt. Lights popped in her eyes and her muscles convulsed uncontrollably. She cried and came loudly. A flood of juicy girlcum washed over Genma's cock and puddled on the floor. He slammed home again and came with her. Her squirt fought to get out as his cum spewed into her. It created a thoroughly sticky mess between them and, as her orgasm wound down, Kodachi slumped with a sigh.

"Not done just yet sweetheart." Genma said as he pulled from her. A splash of splooge bubbled from her and wetted the floor further.

He knelt over her head and pushed the tip of his cock into her mouth. She gurgled and moaned, tasting the flavors of his dirty shaft. Her tongue and warm throat enveloped him, taking him in. He slid all the way down her throat and his balls rested on her chin.

"Now that's a deep throat, good girl." Genma chuckled, readying his lust Ki. It was entertaining to have her obedient without his seed permeating her thoughts, but now he wanted her bound to his harem. She would make a fine sex slave for him or one of the other girls.

Spittle ran down her chin as she licked and slurped on his enormous erection. He pulled back and pushed in, letting her breathe between slaps of his sack against her. The movement of her tongue and the swallowing of her throat was giving him immense pleasure. He groaned and grunted, nudging the back of her throat repeatedly

"Ahh, here comes your evening snack!" Genma moaned, sliding himself into her throat. She moaned in her throat as a load exploded into her belly. Delicious flavor filled her mouth as it splashed back up and bubbled out around her lips. He pulled back and filled her mouth with the seed, making it bubble out of her nose. "Now clean it up."

She swallowed and licked her lips, eyes crossing as they focused on his head. Her tongue flicked up and collected a drip of cum that was falling from his tip. She lapped and kissed his cock lovingly, taking in all the flavors and deliciousness his seed offered. When he was completely covered in her spit, he stood up and looked down at her.

"Good job, I've decided you are part of my harem and Ranma can have you whenever she wants." Genma said, his dick hovering above her head.

"But... But I just want you now..." Kodachi cooed, her eyes following his shaft as he walked.

"And you'll have me, trust me. I'll fuck your slutty little holes whenever the mood strikes me, but the rest of my harem needs something do you. You're the new bitch." Genma said.

"Okay." Kodachi said weakly.


	11. Night Thief

Kurumi quickly sneaked across the yard. She had been interrupted by what sounded like quite the violent fucking about an hour ago. The moon had fallen from the sky and it was darker than ever. She decided it would be an alright time to finally sneak into the Tendo Dojo. She and her sister were very hungry. They had recently returned to Furinkan and were ready to challenge Ranma and Akane, believing they had trained enough.

However Kurumi's ravenous hunger was getting the better of her and she left her sister asleep in a local park where they had planned to stay the night. She knew her sister would disapprove of her stealing, but Kurumi knew how much food the Tendo family had. They wouldn't miss just a little missing.

Sneaking up into the sitting room, she passed through the dark room in utmost silence. There wasn't a soul in sight and she entered the kitchen quickly. The first thing she found was half a pot of rice on the counter. She pulled the top off and immediately tore into it. It didn't taste quite normal, but whatever was added to it made the rice very delicious.

In mere moments she had the entire pot devoured and was sighing happily.

"Oh no... I forgot to get some for Natsume... I better find more food." Kurumi mumbled as she looked into the empty rice pot.

She put it down and looked around the kitchen some more. Something inside her gurgled and she sniffed the air. There was a delicious scent, but it wasn't coming from the kitchen.

Following her nose into the hall, she continued to sniff the air as she walked. Her feet took her up the stairs and down another hallway. She stood before a bedroom door that was bathed in that amazing scent. She just couldn't resist any longer and she slid the door open stealthily.

Her eyes fell on the adult lying in a bed. She remembered his name, Genma. The delicious smell was coming from him. She quietly crawled across the floor and circled around his body. There was no denying it, his form emanated that intoxicating odor.

"Another meal awaits." Kurumi giggled under her breath and she skillfully pulled down his pants. Her eyes widened at the sight of his shaft. It was as physically magnificent as it was to her olfactory sense. Her mouth watered and she wasted no time in wrapping her lips around it. She wanted to eat and she wanted it now. Her tongue danced around him and she deepthroated him with conviction. Her head bobbed in time with his heartbeat, slowly speeding up as she tasted his pre dribble into her mouth.

She moaned in anticipation and fondled his balls. Her obsession with eating and her enormous appetite gave her a great natural talent for oral. She brought Genma close to cumming faster than anyone before her.

"What're you doing?!" Natsume hissed as she crawled into the room.

She pushed Kurumi back, knocking her away from Genma's cock rather forcefully. He came and his initial load caught Natsume right in her open mouth. It splattered down her chin and thick ropes arced across her face.

"Aaaagh!" Genma groaned loudly, his back arching slightly, "Ahh... damn it, who did that?" He looked back and forth at both the girls above him. Natsume swallowed bitterly and tried to wipe her face clean.

"No fair Natsume! I was supposed to be the one to get that!" Kurumi whined, frowning in anger.

"What're you even doing here? Who on earth taught you how to do that?" Natsume asked coldly, her eyes locked on Kurumi.

"Nobody! I was doing that because it was tasty! I want more!" Kurumi said, crawling back towards Genma.

"Whoa! Hold it." Genma said, putting a hand on her face to push her back, "What are you two doing here?"

"We intended to come back and challenge Ranma and Akane. We've trained hard and we want to put our skill in the Anything Goes Female Martial Arts to the test." Natsume said proudly.

"Is that so? Well there is much I'm sure you two have not learned about that particular school of martial arts yet." Genma said, still holding Kurumi at bay.

"Oh? What is that?" Natsume asked, kneeling down to listen.

"Have either of you lain with a man?" Genma asked.

Natsume's face immediately when beet red and her eyes widened in surprise. "N... N... N... N... N..." Natsume stammered.

"Then you obviously have not learned some the greatest techniques. These are especially effective when used against opponents that are male. Let me show you." Genma said, releasing his Lust Ki as he let Kurumi go. He leaned back and her ferocious energy carried her right into her sister, bowling them both to the ground. Genma stood and stepped across the room without his pants on, his cock hanging in front of him.

"What... what are these techniques?" Natsume asked as she got up and moved to kneel before Genma.

"You need to be naked to use these skillfully. Strip." Genma ordered. The girls complied, stripping off their skirts and tops, leaving their underwear on the ground behind them as they returned to kneel before him in complete nudity.

"What now?" Kurumi asked.

"First I will teach you a technique to use alongside your sister. Both of you, kneel on either side of my dick. Begin to lick and suck on it like a nice big popsicle." Genma said. The girls did as they were told, moving to either side of him. They both leaned forward and put their lips to his cock. Their tongues touched underneath as they licked around it together. "Good, good, you two are doing well. In a position like this, your opponent will be reluctant to do anything. Skillful things to do right now are to fondle his balls and to look up at him lustily."

They followed his instructions, Natsume gently rubbing his balls around while Kurumi stared up at him. He grinned and tossled their hair playfully.

"Good, good. Now other ways to take this technique are to start sucking on his balls or to start giving him full blown fellatio. If you do this, he will be unwilling to move because of the place you have his genitals." Genma instructed.

Kurumi rushed to stuff the head of his cock in her mouth. She pushed and took his cock down her throat in just a fraction of a second, leaving no choice for her sister. Natsume slumped down slightly and took one of his testicles in her mouth, sucking and licking it as she did.

"Oooh! That's good technique, that's good teamwork. Keep it up... oh yea..." Genma moaned, pushing on Kurumi's head a little.

He groaned happily, feeling Natsume continue to massage his balls with her mouth. Kurumi's hot throat and skillful tongue brought him to another convulsing orgasm and he erupted down her throat. She greedily swallowed and her eyes went cross from the pleasure. She moaned and swallowed, pussy squirting juices down her thighs in an unexpected orgasm. As he blew the last of his cum into her belly, she collapsed backwards, panting and moaning.

"Wow..." Natsume mumbled, sitting back.

"Good going girls, you've mastered yet another technique. But don't worry, I've got more to teach you." Genma said as he rubbed his wet dick.

Kurumi's head inched up a little.

"Oh don't worry, you don't need to get up. Natsume, lay down on your sister. This is a hypnotizing move meant to lull your opponent into defenselessness and eventual submission. Press your bodies together, that's good. Just like that." Genma said, watching their wet pussies line up. "Stay just like that and your opponent will be mud in your hands."

He knelt down and rubbed his hands across Natsume's ass. She squeaked a little in surprise as she looked back at him. He prodded his cock against her pussy and she whimpered.

"Shhh, don't worry. It's all part of the training. You're going to love this." Genma whispered, taking hold of her bare waist. He thrust once and buried himself inside. She arched her back and moaned loudly, eyes looking towards heaven as pure ecstasy took her.

"Awww... that looks like fun." Kurumi whined quietly.

"Don't worry, you'll get to practice too." Genma smiled, pushing in and out of Natsume once more. He slid free of her and lined his cock up with her younger sister's wet little cunt. Again, a single thrust brought him to the hilt and Kurumi cried joyously.

"Yaaay! That feels so good!" Kurumi moaned happily, her arms stretching above her as her legs squirmed about. Natsume panted weakly on top of her, trying to recover from her own sudden fucking.

"Damn you're tight... oh yes, this is good." Genma grunted, thrusting again and again. He held on Natsume's waist as he fucked the lower sister, "Let's try you again."

Natsume glanced back just in time to see Genma pull out of her sister and thrust fluidly into her own cunt. She moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back in her head. Something about his cock was driving her mad and she just couldn't take the pleasure of it. He filled her cunt with each repeated penetration, lighting her nerves up like fire. She moaned and came in a wild explosion of squirt. She showered Genma's crotch around his cock and it ran in thick streams down over her sister's burning pussy.

"Not good... Natsume... you need to last... longer." Genma moaned as he rammed her a few more times. He pulled out and shoved back into Kurumi, moaning in the tight, hot pleasure of her wonderful cunt.

"More... More!" Kurumi moaned with her tongue hanging out.

Genma rolled Natsume off her and lifted her legs, giving him better access to her pussy. He rammed into her with increasing speed, driving her pleasure to sky heights. She cried and moaned, arching her back and drooling down her cheek without care. She came and came again, pussy in almost constant convulsions with his thrusting. It was pure heaven and she didn't want to stop.

"Here it is... here we go! Ahhh!" Genma moaned loudly as he came inside. Kurumi's pussy was packed full of his goo, stretching in moments at his gigantic load. It spewed out around his cock and he continued to cum inside her. She thrashed and moaned, in exquisite bliss from the hot stuff. "Ohh yes!"

He pulled out and a huge spew of cum bubbled forth, puddling on the floor between her legs. She breathed heavily and her head lolled off to the side.

"That's enough training for tonight I think girls. In the future, don't tackle someone off my dick. That fucking hurts." Genma sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, "Natsume, clean me up dear."

He stepped over to her and she sat upright obediently. She ran her tongue along his messy cock, tasting the delicious concoction that covered it. She wrapped her lips around it and slowly cleaned it off. She licked and sucked meticulously, making sure to get every drop of semen and squirt off his magnificent shaft. She licked his balls off and cleaned the cum from his thighs.

"Perfect, now get some sleep. We've all got things to do tomorrow, haven't we?" Genma said as he slipped back into his pants.

Natsume nodded weakly and she slumped over on her side, not even bothing to get dressed before she fell asleep. A loud snore rattled from Kurumi.

 


	12. Cute Mushy

"Come in, come in." Genma opened the door for Kuno, nodding his head to him. Kuno crossed the doorstep and looked around, his hand resting on the wooden sword at his hip.

"For what reason have you invited me here? Does this have to do with my sister?" Kuno asked impatiently.

"Indeed it does. I believe..." Genma stopped when he heard the yelling outside. He opened the door in curiosity and glanced out.

"Come here you cutie! Come here little Charlotte! I want to take you home with me!" A girl yelled, chasing a small black piglet up their walkway. The pig dashed inside past Genma and the girl raced after him, "Come here!"

"Azusa! What're you doing here?!" Genma called, watching them run down the hall.

"P-Chan! You're back!" Akane called joyfully, scooping up the scared little piglet in her arms.

"Give me back my Charlotte ! He's my adorable little piggy!" Azusa yelled, smacking Akane.

"What is going on in here?" Ranma groaned, walking out of the dining room. She was completely naked and her hair was fluttering freely behind her. Kuno's jaw dropped and an erection jutted out from his crotch.

"Pig-tailed girl!" Kuno said, "Oh my beauty, what're you doing naked in front of all these barbarians?!" He rushed over and stood in front of her, covering her body with his own.

"Get off me you fool." Ranma scoffed, pushing him away.

"Give me back Charlotte !" Azusa yelled again, jumping on Akane's neck.

"Azusa! Come here! I've got something more adorable for you." Genma yelled, snapping his fingers.

"What? Something more adorable? Impossible! Charlotte is the most adorable ever!" Azusa shook her head in disbelief.

"Trust me, I do have something cuter. It is simply the cutest most adorable thing you will ever see." Genma said, his plans formulating quickly.

"Alright, you better not be lying!" Azusa said, jumping off the miffed Akane. She scurried over to Genma and grabbed his hand.

"Kuno, why don't you take your love up to her room and... Do what you will." Genma smiled and he leaned close to Ranma as he stepped past, "Practice those techniques I've been teaching you. He's a fool and he'll do what you want." Ranma smiled deviously and nodded.

"Oh pig-tails my love! I will make you adore me forever!" Kuno cried joyously as he threw his arms around her.

"Well leave me out why don't you." Akane huffed.

"I've got to show spunky Azusa here what is really adorable." Genma said, pointing at the dining room.

"Come on Akane, you can join us." Ranma waved to her.

"Akane? And the pig-tailed girl! My life is complete! Come my goddesses and let us make love!" Kuno laughed, throwing his arms around Akane and Ranma, grabbing their asses as he did so.

"P-chan! P-chan, what's wrong?" Akane asked as the little black piglet squealed and leapt out of her arms. He dashed away as Kuno lead them up the stairs, "Oh well. Let's see what you have Kuno."

Genma led Azusa out into the back yard and sat down on the edge of the porch.

"Come on! What is it that you want to show me? What is so... Ohhhh~! That little guy! Whoa! He grows! That big guy!" Azusa squealed as she saw Genma's cock growing up from his crotch, "Oh how cute! I'm gonna call him Mushy! He looks like a big funny mushroom."

"I can't believe you're seventeen..." Genma grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. He couldn't deny though that her body was sexy. Long, long brown hair and a lacy pink dress. She had cute breasts and a tight ass. "You know what would make... Mushy really happy? If you were to take off all your clothes. He would really enjoy that."

"Okay! Anything for cute little Mushy!" Azusa giggled, rapidly tearing off all her clothes, "Like that Mushy? You can see my sexy little bottom now." She turned and shook her butt at Genma. His eyes followed her ass, quite enjoying the sight of it.

"Hey, Mushy is feeling a little down. He might feel better if you gave him a kiss." Genma suggested, pointing at his cock.

She giggled joyfully and dropped down on her knees. Her fingers teased the sides of his cock and she kissed it on the head. A bit of pre dripped out and ran down his cock slowly. "Oh no! Mushy is sad! He's crying! Well I better make him feel better." She licked up the precum and kissed his dickhead again and again. Without provocation, she wrapped her lips around him and sucked down his shaft. Her mouth was soft and hot, moving and licking about him. She might act childish, but her talent and skill definitely wasn't.

"That's... that's it. Further down it. Go on! He's really liking it." Genma groaned, reaching forward. He put a hand on her head and pushed down, forcing his thick cock into her throat. She gurgled and tried to moan, her body heating up as she felt it dribbling pre. His fingers played through her hair and he thrust his cock down her throat again and again. Cum bubbled up inside his balls and he spewed it down her throat. It filled her mouth and sputtered out her nose. She swallowed and drank down as much as she could, lusting for the flavor ever more.

"Ahhh! That tastes so goood~!" Azusa cooed happily, clapping her hands.

"Come here, sit on my lap." Genma said, smacking his thigh.

Azusa obeyed, giggling as she turned around and flopped down on his leg. He grabbed her hips and aligned her with his cock. She squeaked playfully as his head prodded her lips. The squeak turned into a long, lusty moan and his cock stretched her open wide. Her pussy didn't disappoint as he managed to get half his shaft inside her. The tightness was unbelievable and he groaned happily.

"Heyyy~! Mushy is inside me!" Azusa moaned loudly, "He feels good!"

She grasped his knees and lifted herself up, the walls of her pussy sliding deliciously over each bump and curve of his cock. Her voice rose loudly, expressing her ecstasy at the pleasure of his size.

"You've got such a tight pussy..." Genma moaned, rubbing her tight little ass while she bounced.

Azusa bent forward, feeling the different angle of pressure. She adjusted her legs and pushed down, against him. Moan after moan escaped her and sweat dripped off her brow. She cooed and swayed, slowly losing control of her muscles. He lifted her ass and let it slide back down until he was nudging her cervix again.

"So deep... It's so far in me!" Azusa panted and moaned, the vibrations of his cock shaking her body from her toes to her ears. Lights popped in her eyes and she was having difficulty maintaining consciousness. He lifted her legs and she fell back against him, crying out at the depth of the penetration. Her shaky fingers slid down and touched her clit. A single brush was all it took to send her over the edge, screaming and crying. Juices sprayed around his cock and her pussy clenched incredibly tight. He came at her shuddering and sweet white cream poured into her. It spurted with force and bubbled into her womb.

"Ahhh... That's good stuff." Genma sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Azusa's thin body, "So how did you like my surprise?"

"So much fun... It felt good..." Azusa mumbled with a weak smile, "I'm sleepy, can I nap here? Your lap is comfy."

She slipped off his soft cock and curled up like a cat in his lap. It even felt like she was trying to purr in her sleep or something. He chuckled and a funny idea came into his head. It made him laugh harder, throwing his had back in bellowing laughter.

"You're the Harem's pet now. I'm gonna buy you some cat ears and a cat-tail buttplug." Genma took a breath and ruffled the sleeping Azusa's hair. "Yep. You'll make a fine little pet."


	13. Mistress Ranma

Ranma flopped back on Akane's bed as Kuno stripped off his clothes. He had a well-toned body, that of a peak athlete. It was almost as good as Ranma's male half. He also had a surprisingly large cock. Smaller than Genma's dick, but not by much.

"Come on Kuno, let's have some fun." Ranma spread her legs.

"Yes! My dear pig-tailed girl. I will pleasure you!" Kuno said, jumping forward. He lined his cock up and tried to shove. Ranma responded by putting a foot in his face and holding him back. He flailed his arms and tried to speak around the foot pushing on his mouth, "I'm afraid I don't understand. Would you like your foot licked?"

"No, I want you to pleasure me without your cock. Pleasure me without any penetration." Ranma commanded, pointing at her pussy.

"Wait, where is Akane?" Kuno asked, looking around as he noticed Akane's disappearance. Ranma growled and put her feet on either side of his face. She forcibly turned him back to her and pulled his face forward.

"I command you to pleasure me. Use your tongue and pleasure me. Otherwise I will punish you." Ranma snapped, caressing his face with her foot.

"My pig-tailed girl! Your forcefulness is inspiring! I shall do as you ask." Kuno said passionately and he leaned down between her thighs. His tongue touched her pussy and licked between her nether-lips.

"Wrong. You've yet to earn my pussy Kuno. Try again." Ranma said, pushing his head back.

"Pig-tailed girl... You are so randy. I never imagined..." Kuno started and Ranma put a foot on top of his head. She pushed him down and put a hand over her pussy to cover it. Kuno willingly prodded her asshole with his tongue, tasting the wetness that dripped down from her pussy. She cooed approvingly as he rimmed her.

"Good boy, Kuno. That's good. Mmmm." Ranma moaned, using her free hand to rub her breast. "Deeper Kuno, deeper."

She laid her legs across his shoulders and closed her eyes, enjoying his tongue-work. His cock was hard and aching to slide inside her, but he didn't want to disappoint his pig-tailed girl at all. He rubbed her thighs and tongued her ass harder. She still clasped a hand over her soaked pussy, keeping him from even seeing it, let alone pleasure it. He continued this way for a little while longer until she put her feet on his head and pushed him back.

"Oh look at that. You're just dying, aren't you?" Ranma asked, sliding a foot up the underside of his erection. He tried not to shudder in pleasure at the touch, but failed horribly. He let out a lusty moan and she pulled her foot away, looking at the precum that was on it. "Now, look at what you just did. Clean me."

He obediently took her foot in his hands and looked at the stream of precum that dirtied the top of it. He struggled to try and lick it off, but his warrior pride was at it's limit. He dropped her foot and stood upright, his cock hanging out before him. He grabbed Ranma's legs and spread them.

"I love you pig-tailed girl! I want to feel your pussy around me." Kuno said, trying to push his way forward.

"Disobeying me? You will be punished." Ranma said, kicking him a step back. She leapt to her feet and jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his neck. In a swift motion, she twisted and hurled him over and onto his back. She stepped up and stood on his chest, staring down at him with disgust, "Kuno, really? You claim to love me, but you want even do what I say. Now I'm forced to use the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling on you. I really didn't want to, but here it starts."

She dropped to a knee on his shoulder, hitting him hard enough to make him groan. She grasped his shoulder and shoved a thumb into the crook of his neck. His body went limp and he grunted fruitlessly. "What did you do?!"

"Made it so you can't disobey me again." Ranma smiled, turning around. She planted her ass on his face and rubbed it until she felt his tongue start to lick her ass again. "Good boy, go on."

She reached down and touched his twitching shaft, starting to rub it gently. He gave a moan against her ass and she tweaked the base of his cock skillfully. Her touch pushed a pressure point that would halt his orgasm until she pressed it again. He felt pleasure from her touch, but he could never cum until she allowed it.

"Like that? You like that Kuno?" Ranma teased, rubbing his cock some more. She leaned back up and pressed her ass against his face, lifting her legs to sit on him. Her foot moved and began to rub along his dick. She rubbed him between two of her toes, stretching them wide to fit around him. As she toyed with him, her pussy dripped down his neck, quite eager to actually tasted his cock for it's own.

While Ranma continued to play with Kuno, downstairs Akane was trying to catch P-Chan. In the other room, she could hear Genma and Azusa fucking. It reminded her how much she wanted a dick in her pussy right now, but this bloody pig was still running around erratically.

"P-Chan!" Akane called, seeing the little piglet disappear around the corner. She ran after him, sprinting around the corner. He was no where to be seen and she stopped, frustrated at the little pig's disappearance. She stamped down the hall and the bathroom door slid open. Out of it came a naked, dripping Ryoga. "Whoa! Ryoga?! Hey, what's going on?"

Her eyes were immediately drawn to his wet erection and she walked towards him.

"Akane, what is going on in this house?!" Ryoga asked loudly, "Your father... and your sisters... even Ranma! What the hell?"

"We're having fun here." Akane cooed, sliding her arms around his neck. She pushed forward and shoved his cock between her thighs, sliding her wet cunt over his veiny cock. "You can have fun too?"

"I... I... I... Uhh... Well..." Ryoga stammered, his face blushing as he felt the lips of her pussy rubbing him. She pulled back and nudged her tight hole with the tip of his cock.

"Ohhh yea..." Akane moaned, shoving her pussy around him. She grasped his shoulders tightly and slid completely down his shaft. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she slid up and down slowly.

"Akane! Akane, what're you doing?!" Ryoga tried not to moan as he stepped back against the wall. Akane rose up and fell down on him again. He let out a moan and was forced to grab her ass to not fall over.

"Oh you're so big Ryoga. I love your cock inside me!" Akane moaned, "Come on, fuck me Ryoga!"

"I don't... I mean... I hadn't..." Ryoga stammered and grunted as she bounced on him.

"Just do it!" Akane cried out, sinking his cock completely inside her again.

"Okay!" He yelled in surprise. Turning around, he put her back against the wall and started to fuck her. His balls slapped against her and his thrust grew faster. It felt great and he wasn't going to last long. He never had sex before and it was just too awesome to bear. "Agh... I think I'm gonna cum."

"Al... Already?" Akane moaned in disappointment. He thrust harder and buried himself in her cunt, making her scream with pleasure. Not orgasmic, but it felt damn good to have his thick, hot spunk bubbling into her womb. He groaned and sighed, reveling in the great sensations tingling around his body. "You better get ready again quiiiiick~!!"

He began thrusting into her cunt without much of a pause. Akane was overjoyed to feel his hard cock continuing to pound her cum-packed cunt. His fucking was unskilled, but quite relentless. He fucked with a wild passion that surprised Akane. His hot semen lathered both of their genitals and everything moved slicker. It felt better and better by the minute, Akane getting ever-closer to orgasm.

"Yes! Yes! Ryoga, yes! I'm gonna cum!" Akane moaned loudly, her arms and legs holding tight to his strong body. She yelled and gasped, her orgasm surging upward from her cunt. It shuddered her legs and made her muscles clench. Her spine seemed to crawl with ecstasy and she cried out again. It passed and she realized that pleasure was still surging forth from her pussy. Ryoga hadn't slowed when her orgasm started and as it finished, he was still wildly pounding her. "Ryoga... Ryoga! Ryoga~!"

He slowed down a bit and pulled himself from her pussy, his chest sweaty and his breath coming fast.

"That... That was awesome." Ryoga panted, wiping his forehead off.

"Come on Ryoga! I want you to fuck my ass." Akane cooed, pulling him down the hall.

"O~kay!" Ryoga said cheerfully as he followed.

  
Back upstairs, Ranma was having quite a fun time playing around with Kuno. He was really a fool, willing to do anything to sexually please his dear pig-tailed girl. Ranma was straddling his face and he was licking her pussy while sliding a finger slowly in and out of her ass. She had returned his bodily control to him, letting him use his hands to pleasure her.

"Ahhh Kuno, that feels marvelous. How about my pussy. I think you've earned it." Ranma cooed, rubbing her hands through his hair playfully. He mumbled into her cunt and his cock twitched joyously. She stood up and moved back, crouching down over his erection.

"My dear pig-tailed girl, I hope my masculinity is enough to please you, for your body is finer than any I have ever seen. I would make love to you forevermore if you would only be mine." Kuno cooed lustily as she lined her dripping pussy up with his shaft. She was aching for him, for anything really, for whatever would stretch her open and make her orgasm.

In a slow, pleasing motion, she slid down his shaft. Her wet hole engulfed him and she moaned softly, settling completely on him. He moaned and felt the ecstatic pleasure of finally being inside one of his two loves. His hands caressed her warm hips and he gently rolled his pelvis about, making her sigh and gasp.

"Mmm... That is good Kuno. Your cock is good." Ranma said, sliding up and back down. His cock was good. Not as good as Genma's, but definitely good. She put her hands on his chest and began to ride him.

The door opened and Ryoga and Akane came in.

"Whoa! Ranma!" Ryoga called out in surprise.

"Where?! Where is that asshole?" Kuno called out in surprise, looking around wildly.

"Ranko! I meant Ranko! Hi there Ranko." Ryoga stammered fearfully at the glare from Ranma.

"Come on!" Akane yelled, dragging on Ryoga. She shoved him on the bed and climbed up on him, sinking lustily on his huge shaft.

"Akane? Ryoga?" Kuno said in even more surprise as he watched his other love start to wildly fuck another man.

"Focus here. I need your whole focus Kuno." Ranma said, slapping his face gently.

"Attention huh? How about this." Kuno said, grabbing her ass and thrusting up. She gave a happy moan and grabbed his arms.

"You better try harder!" Ranma sighed, sliding herself along his dick eagerly. In one swift motion, she was twisted around and put underneath Kuno. He spread her legs up and began to thrust deep into her cunt. His erection was touching the deepest parts of her, filling her body with elation and pleasure.

Akane moaned loudly too as she rode Ryoga. She was too horny to care that they other two were fucking on her floor. It was pure bliss being impaled on that shaft and she just couldn't get enough of it. Her hips rose and fell, her body undulating back and forth.

The men started to compete while they fucked, thrusting harder and harder in an attempt to make their partner moan louder than the other's. Their humping and pounding was making both of the girls cry and yell with pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Ryoga grunted as he pushed up against Akane's crotch. His cock exploded and spewed thick seed into her cunt. He groaned and thrust again, loosing the last of his cum.

"Ahhh~!" Akane moaned happily, "That was great!"

She rose up and slid off his cock, turning to sit down on the side of the bed. Ranma turned on Kuno's cock, moving to face Akane. She put her head between her thighs and licked at her spunk-covered pussy.

"Ooooh... Goodie." Akane cooed, leaning back as she relaxed in the gentle touches of Ranma's tongue. She licked up what cum she could before pressing her lips to Akane's nether lips. "Whooo~!"

Ranma sucked the spunk from her, drinking it out of her delicious womb.

"My dear pig-tailed girl! Take my seed!" Kuno grunted loudly, pushing himself into Ranma. He spurted into her pussy and she moaned happily at the flooding warmth. Such ecstasy like she had never known was crawling up her body and she jerked back from Akane's pussy.

"Yes! That feels great!" Ranma gasped, arching her back as she came as well. As it waned, she collapsed back on top of him, panting heavily.

*******

Kasumi hummed happily as she bounced through the dining room with breakfast the next morning. The room was full of people, Genma's sex slaves and the other two men, Kuno and Ryoga. She joyously dished out food to everyone as they all laughed and chatted.

"Kasumi, you are lovely my dear." Genma said as she filled his bowl with rice, "If I say so, the loveliest in my harem."

"Yes Genma, your harem." Kasumi smiled, turning to walk out of the room, "You keep thinking it's your harem."

"What was that Kasumi?" He called after her.

"Nothing! Nothing..." Kasumi snickered, putting the dishes in the sink, "Now I'll have people to care for forever. My house will always be bursting with happy people!"

She danced about in joy as she moved around the kitchen, her heart singing to the heavens. Her plans could not have succeeded any better if she had started beating people with a frying pan. Now she needn't worry about those pesky training missions that left the house empty or those rare weekends where other people did chores and she was left with oh so little to do. Her life was going to be perfect from here on out. With the amount of sex that would be going on, it would be like a laundry-party for her every day of the week.

Just then the front door opened and closed. Someone came walking down the hall and into the dining room.

"Hello all I... What are all you people doing in my house?! Why are all of you naked? What is going on here? Kasumi~!" Soun yelled frantically.

"Father dear, you're back!" Kasumi said happily as she bounced across the room from the kitchen door. With her wearing only an apron, Soun was quite stunned when she gave him a rather passionate hug,

"I'm so glad you're back father."

She kissed him on the cheek and he fell over, unconscious from the shock of it all.

"Good job sister." Nabiki scoffed as she looked over her magazine.

Kasumi just giggled and knelt down, fanning Soun's face with the bottom of her apron. She had almost forgotten about her dear father with how blissfully happy her life had been.

"Oh father, what will I do with you." Kasumi smiled, rubbing a hand kindly down his face.

"You know exactly what you should do with him." Ranma snickered, "Blow him before he wakes up and make him like the rest of us."

"I needn't do that! He is a loving, wonderful father. I think all of the people here just surprised him. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Kasumi said, picking up her father with surprising strength.

"Well make sure he doesn't mess any of this up." Genma said as he broke off his kiss with Shampoo.

"I won't Genma. I'll just tend to him as a daughter should." Kasumi said, walking out of the room,

"Come along father, I have much to tell you."

He mumbled something incoherent and he put an arm gently around Kasumi's waist. She giggled and smiled. It was going to be so easy to make him as slutty as the rest of them.

"I love you father." Kasumi sighed blissfully.

She walked up the stairs and towards her bedroom, quite ecstatic with her new life of love and care. It was going to be glorious from here on out.

 


End file.
